Firefly
by Kitty Malfoy
Summary: Draco (Sebastian) has done every girl in school, except one : Hermione (Annette) When he takes on a bet will he get more than he bargained for?
1. Meetings At Valmont Mansion

Title: Firefly Chapter One: Meetings at Valmont Mansion Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
A/N: I own everything Harry Potter. Well.I did. Unfortunately, JK now owns it......damn card game..hehehe. You weren't supposed to know about that. Me and my big mouth. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy my latest challenge - to make an awesome Draco and Hermione fan fic - because, apparently JK has this stupid idea of making Hermione with Ron or Harry; I think not. This fanfic is loosely based on Cruel Intentions. If you haven't seen this movie and are allowed to watch R movies you NEED to watch this movie! It is a really good movie. On with the story.  
  
********* 7th Year ********* August 12, 2004  
  
Another dismal school year is drawing near, though, thankfully it is the last I shall be put through. Seven years, five of which were spent screwing every girl in the castle, was too long and too boring of a time to spend in one place. I have fucked almost everyone in the school except for the dirt and it seems that no one is out of my grasp. Home is quite a change of pace from Hogwarts - more trophies to add to my large and experienced collection. Father has indeed outdone himself with the new servant girls recently employed in the Manor, but I had conquered them in the first several months of my vacation home. Yes, my final year at school is going to be completely dull unless I find something that will present me with a challenge worthy of my expertise. Highly unlikely.  
  
*********  
  
Tires squealed and the black, 1958 Jaguar Roadster fishtailed on the gravel road, as it sped into the countryside of northern England. One pale hand rested loosely on top of the steering wheel, and the other drummed the outside of the car door in steady rhythm with Beethoven's Ninth Symphony that blasted from his thousand dollar sound system. Bleached blonde hair, slightly tousled from the wind, glistened gold in the afternoon sunlight that also reflected off of daring Armani shades that rested on the bridge of his nose. He wore black slacks, and a royal blue, dress shirt. The cuffs were rolled up to his forearm, and the collar was unbuttoned along with the bottom two buttons.  
  
He frowned in disgust as his aunt's large summer home began to appear over the rolling horizon. Switching his hand on the wheel he reached over and tucked his journal deeply into the side glove compartment. In a matter of minutes he was pulling up to the front of the Valmont Mansion. With one hand in his pocket he sauntered up the wide marble steps, throwing his car- keys at the valet that hurried up to park his car. With a half-amused smirk, he adjusted his sunglasses and walked around to the gardens.  
  
Cracking his jaw, he ran a tongue over his immaculate white teeth and plastered on a fake smile. He turned the corner and spotted his aunt mingling with the various other guests. "Aunt Lyla! It's so good to see you!" he exclaimed. His aunt beamed at him and hugged him. "Draco!" she said, "I'm so glad you could make it."  
  
Looking over his aunt's shoulder he scanned the assembled guests. One in particular caught his eye, but just as she turned around, his aunt stepped back, blocking his view. Pulling off his sunglasses he tucked them securely in his breast pocket, and blinked slightly, letting his eyes adjust to the brightness. "Draco, dear. I'd like you to meet our new neighbors. They moved into the Hannigans' old place." Draco nodded, only half-listening, and allowed his fussy aunt to usher him to a table. "These are the Grangers."  
  
The name struck a cord inside him and he snapped to attention, just as the youngest of the aforementioned party looked up as well. Draco was beyond shocked to see the Mudblood he had tortured for six long years standing before him, in the company of the rich and pureblood no less. He managed to mask his surprise easily through his years of hiding his emotions and not allowing them to show on his features.  
  
Hermione had no such training. Her hazel eyes were as wide as tennis balls and her mouth hung open, slightly. To say that she had changed a lot since last year would be a drastic understatement. Her small frame had grown to where she was inch for inch of Draco's own 5'9". Her body had filled out quite well, and Draco allowed himself a moment to let his eyes roam down her body. The mint green summer dress looked brand new, and fell to just above her knees. Her honey brown hair that had once looked like a rat's nest now fell in silky waves to her waist.  
  
"Granger." he mused out loud. "Fancy seeing you here. I didn't see you as the social party type."  
  
He had to give her credit. She rebounded fast. "Well, Mrs. Valmont was kind enough to hold this Welcoming Party for us." She responded, politely.  
  
Draco quirked an eyebrow and was about to say something in response when Lyla interrupted. "Draco you remember that Miss Hermione's parents were killed by Voldemort."  
  
He smirked spitefully as Hermione winced. He turned back to his aunt. "Yes, I do, Aunt Lyla."  
  
"Well!" She continued on, ever the gossip. "It turns out that Miss Hermione here was adopted. Her biological parents had also been killed you see and so she was recently sent to live with her aunt and uncle..."  
  
"Auntie, does this have any point?" he cut in. He massaged his temple, as he always seemed to be doing in his chattering Aunt's presence.  
  
"Well, it seems that Miss Hermione's biological parents were wizards. She's a pureblood! All this time living a life as a muggleborn!" she turned to Hermione and placed a hand on her small shoulder. "It must have been awful!"  
  
Hermione gave the woman a small smile. "It wasn't entirely bad..." She insisted weakly. It seemed as if Lyla hadn't heard her or had chosen to ignore her response. In any effect she smiled at Hermione and patted Draco on the cheek before moving off to mingle with her other guests.  
  
Draco stepped closer to Hermione. "Surprised to see me here?" he asked, his silver eyes flashing dangerously. His long fingers toyed with the straps of her dress. Hermione stepped out of his reach. "I'm surprised to see you at all. With all of your "wild endeavors" I'm surprised you haven't been kicked out of school or that your mother hasn't locked you up with a therapist for the rest of your life."  
  
"You slash me with your cruel words." He retorted, mockingly.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy!" She hissed and stalked away.  
  
He smirked at her turned back, and watched as she strode angrily into the gardens and disappeared behind the orchard gates. Replacing his sunglasses he grabbed an icy Butterbeer off a passing house-elf's tray and began to mingle with the remaining guests.  
  
********* Hermione danced through the luscious gardens listening to the gorgeous, flowing music that only she could hear. She danced joyous waltzes with no one as her audience but the trees. She had long ago discarded her white Gucci sandals, and her bare feet moved lightly across the plush grass. And as her inner song reached its climax, she spun around and around, going faster and faster. As the last note hit she fell to her knees, spraying an assorted color of flower petals into the air.  
  
She laughed and fell backwards, and just lay there, nestled in among the wildflowers, breathing in her last bit of freedom before school started again. She stretched her arms sinuously over her head and yawned. She thought only to close her eyes for a moment's time, but the warmth of the sun and the intoxicating smell of flowers must have lulled her to sleep. For when she awoke the sun was past its midday vantage point and was just beginning to touch the horizon in the west.  
  
Reluctantly, she rose from her bed in the sweet-smelling flowers and made her way, slowly, back to the Mansion.  
  
"Hermione! There you are!" A man said, turning away from Lyla Valmont.  
  
"Hello Uncle." Hermione replied, falling into place beside him.  
  
"And where were you this whole time?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I'm truly sorry for disappearing like that. It's just that I had heard so much about your magnificent gardens Mrs. Valmont that I had to see them for myself. I've been walking through them this whole time." Hermione explained. "They ARE breathtaking." She added.  
  
"Auntie," Draco cut in. He was holding a new Butterbeer, and he sauntered slowly up to the chatting group. "Have the trees started dropping their flowers, yet?"  
  
Hermione shot him a confused look, but looked away again when he met her hazel eyes with his own silver ones. "What an odd question..." Lyla said bluntly. Draco gave her a pointed look, and she continued. "Well no, they haven't started falling yet. They don't start until late September. You know..." She continued chattering on, dragging Hermione's Aunt and Uncle with her, about the different plants in her gardens, and so on. Hermione's Aunt shot her a horrified look as Lyla dragged her off. Hermione sent her a sympathetic smile, but turned in surprise, as Draco let out a low chuckle.  
  
Hermione was too surprised to react when he reached up and casually plucked a petal out of her silky hair. "Interesting..." he mused, turning the pale pink petal around in his fingers. Hermione chewed on her lower lip out of nervousness, and waited for the inevitable snide remark.  
  
"You were walking?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes, I was." Hermione replied though she thought he wasn't really expecting an answer.  
  
"Hmph!" The petal drifted to the ground, and he captured it beneath his boot, and ground it into the dirt. "Save your "walking" for Potter and the Weasel." He suggested smoothly, before brushing past her and heading towards his Jaguar.  
  
"What the bloody hell is your problem?" She yelled after him. He waved the question away with a superior wave of his hand and kept walking. She ran after him.  
  
"Answer me, Malfoy!" She ordered grabbing the side of his Jaguar. He looked at her, cockily, over his sunglasses, and smirked. Hermione's blood boiled at the sight of his trademark sneer and wanted to slap him until she wiped it off.  
  
"Let go of my car, Granger." He said quietly. It was phrased as a statement, but she knew it was implied as a command. This only made her more determined to find out what was up with him. She glared at him, her hazel eyes swirling and changing to a dark chocolate color, and tightened her grip on the car.  
  
"Do I get under your skin that much?" A finely arched eyebrow raised above his sunglasses. Yes, she was fast, she floundered only a moment, before lashing back out at him. "Do you get into people's pants that much?" She retorted hotly, leaning harder on the car.  
  
Draco chuckled and revved his car, and smirked at her again. The tires squealed as he shot the car forward. Dust and gravel rained down on Hermione, as she screamed at Malfoy's retreating form. "Damn you, Malfoy!"  
  
*********  
  
R & R  
  
This is my new ficcy, hope you like. And be nice!  
  
Kitty Malfoy 


	2. School Starts

Title: Firefly  
  
Chapter Two: School Starts  
  
Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
A/N: Not much to say here. I'm so happy to have a new project to work on. Though, I will miss the Passing Time Trilogy, its time was over and I was glad to make it through all 33 Chapters, successfully. Promotion Insert----- - If you haven't read the Trilogy yet, please do, AND review! It'll make me so happy. It goes Blast to the Past, Back to the Future, and then Blast to the Past II. They must be read in that order. Anyhoo, love you all to death; hugs and kisses.  
  
(Oh, yeah, And as of yet I have not been able to find JK at poker night in order to regain my right to Harry Potter...I think she's avoiding me..)  
  
(Oh and Keara is my inspiration)  
  
(And...omg! I right smut! Lol, j/k)  
  
(Oh! And I know that in this chapter and in future ones there is a Harry/Hermione relationship. *Shudder* As much as it pains me (literally) to write it, it is a must for the development of the story. I promise! From the deepest, most Harry-hating part of my body, that Harry will be left in the dust to make way for Draco; Who looked damn sexy in his first scene in the Chamber of Secrets, I might add, lol who is my sex god!)  
  
*********  
  
"Welcome students to another school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As is tradition at the beginning of the year we will be announcing this terms' Head Boy and Girl. Ladies first. This year's Head Girl, from Gryffindor...once again Miss Hermione Granger." Hermione stood up in acknowledgment of the applause and then reseated herself beside her best friends. Both Harry and Ron patted her soundly on the back and she beamed at them.  
  
Dumbledore stood again, and the hall fell into silence. "And this year's Head Boy is from Slytherin; Draco Malfoy." Draco also stood, and flashed a suave smile at the students. Hermione frowned in disgust as the female population swooned. She watched him as he sat down with her hawk- like hazel eyes and they swirled to brown.  
  
The voices of her friends caught her attention, and she turned back to them, just as Draco himself looked up at her, but all he got was the back of her head.  
  
"I can't believe you have to be Head Girl with Malfoy." Ron sympathized through a mouthful of stew. Harry nodded in agreement, and passed the biscuits to Hermione. "I know!" She exclaimed, easily falling back into the familiar rhythm of chatter. "It'll be awful. We even have to share a common room."  
  
Pumpkin juice sprayed from Harry's mouth and narrowly avoided hitting Ron dead in the face.  
  
"What?!" he exclaimed.  
  
Hermione looked at him in bewilderment, and handed him a napkin, and helped to mop up the spilled drink. "Harry! Whatever is the matter?" She asked, looking at him in concern.  
  
"You're sharing a room?!" He hissed.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and blotted at his shirt with her napkin. "A 'common' room. Stressing the word common. We will have our own dormitories you know..." She said. She ran her slender fingers through her honey brown hair and brushed it out of her face. Once again gnawing on her lower lip she cradled her own goblet of pumpkin juice in her lap.  
  
"But still!" he insisted turning towards her.  
  
"Harry..." Hermione started.  
  
"I agree with him, 'Mione." Ron chimed in, wiping his hands on his black robe. "Malfoy is the last person I would trust you alone with."  
  
"Would you listen to you two!" Hermione exclaimed standing up, thankful that dinner was finally drawing to a close. "I'm 18 years old and have been Head Girl two years in a row and house Prefect for the same time. I think I can handle Draco-the-bouncing-ferret."  
  
As they filed out of the Great Hall Hermione felt someone bumped into her. When she turned around she wished she hadn't. Silver eyes matched the patented superior smirk.  
  
"Malfoy." She muttered under her breath.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, most likely sarcastic, but he closed it again. Looking over her shoulder she saw Harry and Ron flanking her on both sides. Draco didn't seem intimidated by the two and Hermione knew full and well that Draco could hold his own; It was more as if he didn't want to start something that would only serve to inconvenience him slightly.  
  
'How selfish.' Hermione thought darkly - her eyes mirroring her raging emotions.  
  
"Congratulations Granger." He said, silkily and held out a hand. Hermione didn't take it but glared icily back at him. Pulling his hand back he ran it through his golden locks. As of fourth year he had finally gotten a sense of style and had ditched the shellacked look in favor of a more natural one without his nancy-boy hair gel. When she didn't say anything he continued. "This year should be.....interesting."  
  
"I guess you could see it that way." She admitted indifferently. She turned and started to walk away.  
  
"See you in our room then," he called out after her. He smirked as both Ron and Harry whirled around. Hermione turned around as well and scowled at him. He had struck a chord and he knew it; and he did it because he could. He didn't even flinch when Harry grabbed the front of his robes.  
  
"Stay the hell away from my girlfriend, Malfoy!"  
  
For once, Malfoy was surprised. He looked at Hermione and broke into his familiar sneer. "The Boy-Who-Lived is dating the Head Girl. How picturesque." He mocked. "So Potter finally beat out the Weasel to shag the Mudblood."  
  
"Ron, don't!" Hermione exclaimed, tugging on the back of his robes. "Besides, everyone knows I'm a Pureblood by now and always have been. He's just out of insults, that's it." Hermione stated, turning her best friend around in a no-nonsense way.  
  
Harry dropped the Slytherin to the ground and walked towards Hermione. Seeking out her hand he held it in his own.  
  
"You shouldn't have let him get to you like that." She reprimanded him.  
  
"If he does anything to you..." Harry started; in what she assumed was a threat.  
  
"You'll make a complete idiot out of yourself." She finished. She kissed his cheek, in what she hoped was a comforting way. "Will you be a gentlemen and show me my room?" He flushed and executed a melodramatic bow. "I would be honored."  
  
Ron made a gagging noise; interrupting their scene.  
  
Hermione laughed and was glad that she and Ron had remained best friends through her relationship with Harry. They had discovered in their fifth year that they loved each other no more than the love a brother and sister would share. This left Harry to make his move on Hermione at the end of their sixth year, and they had kept up their long distance relationship over the long summer months. Harry was wonderful. He was sweet, honest, loyal, and true. Everything a girl could ask for in a boyfriend. And yet. And yet. Hermione could feel this nagging thought in the back of her mind. It pulled at her; shouted at her until she was forced to face it.  
  
There was something missing.  
  
******* R & R. I know..ew! Harry/Hermione mushy-ness was basically this whole chapter. Though, check out the last line. Oh yeah. There is definitely something missing. The sexy god-ness that is Draco! Hope to have the next chapter up soon, but I have a crape load of Debate speeches to write! The madness never stops!!!! Plus I have to deal with the bitca that keeps copying parts of all our speeches (my friends and I) and placing higher than us. If she comes anywhere near me at this tournament I'm gonna stab her with a burning, 10 ft. stick, and gouge her eyes out with a blunt candlestick.  
  
I'm very bitter.....  
  
Can you tell?  
  
Ne-ways thanks for listening to my rant, and if you have any ideas as to how I should brutally administer cruel and unusual punishment upon this bitca, please include them in your review. Thank you much.  
  
Kitty Malfoy (^ ^) 


	3. The Bet

Title: Firefly  
  
Chapter Three: The Bet  
  
Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
A/N: Ok, here's the bet. And if you haven't seen the movie than I'm not gonna explain it, because that would just be pointlessly ruining it for you. I'll try to make this longer than the previous chapters. And I still need suggestions on how to hurt my debate bitca. If you're confused read the author notes on the bottom of the chapters!!! It's @ the bottom of ch.2  
  
********* September 8, 2004  
  
I'm not sure, but I think I did something very stupid last night. Though, I'm still too hung-over to remember clearly. Let's see. I made fun of Granger and her little dogs and then I snuck out to the Three Broomsticks. I think Pansy was there. I got drunk right about the time she began touching me with her slimy, slutty hands. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy a good whore as much as the next fellow, but Pansy Parkinson should be taken outside and cursed.  
  
Ah well, being Head Boy does have its advantages. There's no pesky common room to question why I came back so late, or as to why I'm hung-over this morning. At any rate, though, I'm sure to see the repercussions of my late-night excursions sometime today. Oh well.  
  
*********  
  
"Oooooooh Draco!"  
  
Draco cringed as Pansy's voice, like nails on a chalkboard, reached his "sensitive" ears. He watched out of the corner of his silver eyes as she strutted; in what he assumed was a seductive way, over towards where he was standing. Her black school robes were unbuttoned and he noticed that she hadn't gotten a new uniform since last year and the gray knit clung to her magically enhanced assets. Her skirt barely covered her ass and exposed more of her tan legs than was appropriate. He fixed his full gaze back on the hallway in front of him, and he kept walking - let her catch up to him.  
  
Eventually she did, and immediately latched onto his forearm. Draco rolled his eyes in disgust. "Remove yourself from my person." He ordered in a scathing tone. Garnet red lips and rouge tinted cheeks hovered inches from his ear as Pansy emitted a high pitched, hysterical giggle. "Oh Draco." Draco cringed a second time and wrenched his arm away with a snarl. "Drop the innocent school girl routine, Pansy."  
  
The same garnet lips curled in their own snarl, and she fell into angry step beside him. "What's up your ass?" Her tongue clicked on the roof of her mouth as she turned her angry blue eyes on him. "Or should I say, who's not up it..."  
  
Draco found it increasingly hard to fight the urge to slap Pansy's over-rouged face. "What are you playing at, Pansy?" He was quickly losing his little patience for the Slytherin House bimbo.  
  
"You haven't forgotten our little bet have you?" She insisted, running her tongue over her teeth. Draco stopped walking, and stared at her in confusion. "What in the nine levels of hell are you going on about?" Pansy smiled slightly, her eyes sparked in confusion. Tan fingers ending in blood red nails raked through Pansy's store-bought golden hair, and she smirked. "Are saying you don't remember our bet?" She asked. Her blue eyes opened wide in surprise.  
  
Draco hitched his back higher up on his shoulder and massaged his temple, reflecting slightly on the many similarities between Pansy and his Aunt Lyla. Once again, Pansy's screeching laugh brought Draco back to the issue at hand. "You don't remember our bet."  
  
"Pansy, I was drunker than shit last night..." He trailed off as a demonic grin grew on Pansy's face. "Pansy..." Draco threatened.  
  
Pansy reached into the front of her uniform; several male students noticed the movement and Pansy didn't waste a moment in indulging them with a seductive look, before she finally pulled out a folded piece of parchment. She held it out to him between her middle and ring finger and shook it slightly in a tempting way. He eyed it slightly and then snatched it out of her grasp. He looked back and forth between Pansy's superior smirk and the parchment as he unfolded it.  
  
* If I, Draco Malfoy, can screw Hermione Granger by the end of the semester, Pansy Parkinson will leave me alone forever. If not, Pansy Parkinson gets my car. *  
  
Draco's eyes widened as his own precise signature in his trademark green ink glared up at him. Pansy's name in pink ink was listed slightly below it. The previous night came back to him along with an awful Butterbeer headache. He looked back at Pansy. His roaring laughter wiped the smirk off of Pansy's china-doll face. He took the parchment and crumpled it between his hands. Pansy's mouth dropped open. Draco smirked; it being his turn to feel superior as it eventually became. Throwing the waded up agreement back at Pansy he turned on his heel and resumed his journey to class.  
  
Pansy snatched it out of the air as it flew at her, and tucked it into her inner robe pocket. She ran after him, and looked up at him and his five-inch advantage. "Well" she snarled. Draco laughed again, and ran his pale fingers through his devilish hair. "You'll have your bet, Pansy." Pansy stopped walking in confusion. Draco walked several more steps and then stopped as well; turning back to look at the girl with his patented smirk.  
  
"I will?" She asked. Draco nodded, and started walking again. "Anything to get you the hell away from me," He said over his shoulder, waving her away with his hand. "I can't wait to be driving down the freeway in my new Jaguar Roadster!" Pansy shouted after him, not caring if he heard her as he turned the corner.  
  
*********  
  
Someone coming in the opposite direction ran smack into Draco as he turned the corner. He grunted as he hit the floor and looked up in mild annoyance as dozens of pieces of parchment rained down on him. Feeling exceptionally superior that he carried all his supplies in his shoulder bag he was about to say as much once he finished checking the said bag to locate any broken items, when he deciphered the identity of the human missile that had crashed into him.  
  
"Oh Bother!" Hermione Granger sighed. She was sprawled out on the floor, only a few feet away from where Draco himself had landed, and was trying to regain her composure and dignity. She hastily swept all her books back into her arms, and looked around desperately for her papers.  
  
"You dropped these." Hermione turned around to see her distinctive papers clutched in Draco's hand. Her own small print writing was visible from where she sat. She eyed his outstretched hand suspiciously. Draco rolled his eyes, and made himself focus on the bet. "Oh, come one, Granger." He exclaimed, "I don't bite." She quirked an eyebrow as she took her papers back.  
  
"Much," he amended good naturally; very Un-Mafoy like. He stood up ad brushed imaginary dust off of his immaculate robes. His thin coral lips reflexively formed their natural smirk as he looked down at her. One robe- covered arm rested on top off his shoulder bag; the other, Draco held out in front of Hermione. She stared at it in confusion. "Don't you trust me, Granger?" he asked; his smile never leaving his face.  
  
"Never trust a Malfoy!" Hermione responded automatically. Her lower lip became trapped between both sets of teeth and she gnawed on it in nervousness when Draco did not move his hand. Finally Hermione spoke.  
  
"I feel in a trusting mood." Was her condescending reply. Draco thought of rolling his eyes at her again and was about to do so, when he remembered why he was being nice to her in the first place.  
  
Hermione's own hand was laid tentatively in his own and he marveled for a split second at its smallness and its warmth - much unlike his own. His eyebrow arched in sarcastic reply and he hoisted the Gryffindor to her feet.  
  
Hermione's hair fanned out around her with the quick movement and sudden rush of wind. Her robes lifted slightly and then resettled as she found her bearing, again. And her hazel eyes swirled in a variety of colors unable to pinpoint on a certain mood or emotion.  
  
Draco found himself staring at the way the castle's candlelight reflected of her honey colored hair. He wondered slightly if it was her natural shade or if it was a store-bought beauty. Though he knew something that beautiful could only be God-given. 'Where did that come from?!'  
  
Natural blush colored Hermione's creamy complexion, and Draco realized that her hand was still clasped in his own. He immediately released it, and Hermione pulled it back to carrying her books with something akin to reluctance. Bewilderment clouded Draco's mind, but his face remained impassive and smirking.  
  
"Thanks Malfoy." She said finally and began to walk away.  
  
"Call me Draco." He asked, touching her arm.  
  
Her face was blank for a second and then she nodded slowly and walked away.  
  
Draco let out an exasperated sigh that ruffled his platinum bangs. A shadow detached from the darkness between the candles. Draco didn't even bother to recognize Pansy as she came up behind him. She opened her mouth to say something, which would most likely only make her sound stupid, and Draco walked away with a growl.  
  
*********  
  
Hermione willed her face to return its natural cream color, but it blatantly refused to cooperate. Her eyes - thankfully - had stopped swirling and changing color and had committed to their natural green hazel mixed with gold.  
  
Fanning herself with her Transfiguration notes she made her way briskly to said class. As she descended floors it became cooler and the heat finally dissipated from Hermione's face. By the time she reached the first floor, and Professor McGonagall's room, her face was back to normal and her composure regained.  
  
Sliding inside she saw her customary seat beside Harry was still empty and se thanked him for saving her seat for her. He answered with a short kiss on her cooled cheek. All Hermione could muster was a weak smile and then McGonagall entered silencing Harry's questioning look.  
  
Hermione could not figure out what it was she was feeling; so in a typical Hermione maneuver she focused every thought on McGonagall's lecture and buried her uncertainty beneath it all. Even as she did so, Hermione had a nagging and persistent feeling that it wouldn't stay buried for long.  
  
**********  
  
OMG! I'm so happy! The lil debate bitca isn't coming to this weekend's tournament! He might even quit the time! I'm ecstatic! And I'm sooo evil. Anyhoo I have to start writing my Debate speeches soon, so the next chapter might be out by Friday, but most likely I have it out on Sunday. Sorry, but that's the way it's got to be.  
  
SEX ANGEL: Not that I mind you liking both Harry/Hermione and Draco/Hermione couplings, but I feel that I must remind you that Harry is going to be painfully and embarrassingly left in the dust. I myself am accepting of H/Hg couplings only because of Hermione. I myself do hate Harry with a fiery, burning passion. Actually, I usually hate most main characters...Back on track: There's a lot of reasons as to why I hate Harry, and if you really want them, ask, and I might get off my lazy bum and e-mail them to you.  
  
Thank you to everyone else who reviewed - I love you all to pieces! Tell your friends! Thank you!  
  
R & R!  
  
Kitty Malfoy (^ ^)] 


	4. The Second Bet

Title: Firefly  
  
Chapter Four: Bet #2  
  
Author: Kitty Malfoy (ME!)  
  
A/N: Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Also. Someone reviewed asking why I don't like Harry. Actually, I believe I answered this at the end of the last chapter. I usually hate most main characters. It's always about them! I tend to root for the underdogs. Reason number 2: Draco is a sexy biatch! Harry es mucho ugly! Draco/Tom Felton is very very hot, and he is the shizat in this story. If you love Harry and Harry/Hermione couples, then you probably shouldn't be reading this story. Geezus! Do I need to put it in the summary? I hope not. That just means your stupid! On with the chapter. I'm not even sure what's going to happen in this chapter - so I guess we'll just make it up as we go along.  
  
*********  
  
The pesky chirping of a Muggle alarm clock would have been welcome, but Muggle items didn't work on the grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
"Wake up you lazy excuse for a Head Girl! Up. Up. UP!"  
  
Groggily, Hermione flailed her hand around her bedside dresser, and whacked her screaming alarm hopelessly. The said alarm clock skidded across the small table and fell to the carpeted floor with a muffled THUMP. An ebony hand raked itself through her tangled hair, unconsciously combing out the knots. Her hazel eyes fogged over and were encased in pale lids when the screeching voice, very similar to Mrs. Weasley's, could be heard from the floor.  
  
"Don't even think of going back to sleep! Hermione Rae Granger! GET MOVING!"  
  
Hermione groaned, and flung back her warm, downy covers in defeat. With a long, drawn out yawn she swung her long legs over the edge of the bed, and scratched her head idly. As she hopped down from her tall king sized bed a sharp pain shot through her left foot. Instantly wide-awake, she cried out in surprised and lifted up her foot. The crushed remains of her persistent alarm clock lay scattered across the maroon carpeting.  
  
Grabbing her foot, she hopped around her room trying to see if she was bleeding or bruised. Satisfied, that she hadn't sustained any injury from that god-forsaken alarm she dropped her foot. Making no attempt to slow the momentum of her foot it threw her off-balance and she stumbled backwards trying to regain the balance she had lost. Her hand tightened on the doorknob in stability as her body fell against it. Hermione screamed as her hand slipped on the doorknob and the oaken door swung outwards.  
  
Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, in a reflexive maneuver. But the fall down the stairs that she had been expecting didn't occur. Instead, she became aware of the strong, lithe arms around her waist, supporting her. It could only have been one person, but her brain didn't seem to register that fact until she craned her neck around and looked at the person that held her. Of course it was Draco. He was the only other person with the password to their rooms.  
  
Reaching out she grabbed a hold of the twisted pewter banister, and pulled herself back to her feet. Draco's arms left her as she turned around to face him. She dug into her closed eyes with her knuckles to rub the sleep away, and so that she didn't have to see his trademark smirk. "What time is it?" She asked, him solicitously. Her eyes opened and she was surprised to see his expression blank.  
  
"I don't know," was his reply, "You're the one with the hollering alarm clock." He smiled, and Hermione felt herself smile slightly as well; his being infectious. "I'm guessing about eight."  
  
Hermione realized then that she was only wearing her skimpy, Victoria's Secret nightgown. Self-consciously, she crossed her creamy arms over her chest; the cold silk material giving her goosebumps. Draco must have also noticed for he slid out of his green pajama robe and handed it to her. "Here." Hermione took it gratefully, shrugged into it, and finished walking down the stairs.  
  
Draco followed after her, and Hermione absently noted that all he wore was a white muscle T-shirt, and silky, black boxers. She sat down, and he sat down next to her, lighting the fireplace as well. Hermione picked idly at the Slytherin emblem embroidered in his robe, making the smallest sound in the blanketing silence that covered the two.  
  
"Did you hear about..." he started  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. What is this?"  
  
Draco looked thoroughly confused, "I don't understand..."  
  
"Why are you sitting here talking to me, like we're some sort of talking buddies?" Her tone was scathing, and she glowered at him.  
  
Draco was taken aback. "I-I just..."  
  
"You're just a Death Eater!" She exclaimed, and leapt to her feet, "I don't know why I'm even explaining this to you!"  
  
Without thinking he grabbed her wrist and yanked her back down on the couch. "I am not a Death Eater," he hissed. Hermione looked at him in bafflement. "But-the power..." she stumbled over her words. Draco frowned slightly and leaned back. "Yes, the power is extremely tempting, but I want my own. Not some borrowed power from Voldemort."  
  
"Then you're not..."  
  
"No, I'm not a Death Eater. But why would you believe me - you don't even know me." He propped his elbow up on the arm of the chair and rested his aquiline jaw on his fist. Hermione sat there staring into the unnatural blue flames in the fireplace with her hands folded neatly in her lap. She wrung them nervously and bit her lip. She was shamed at her sudden and cruel outburst, and was mentally screaming at herself.  
  
Pulling the green silk tighter around her she pulled her knees up beneath her and scooted closer to Draco. "You're right I don't know." She admitted. He turned and looked at her with mild surprise. Before she lost her nerve she rushed out her next words. "But you could tell me."  
  
Draco stared at her in silence, his mind racing. "You couldn't last one whole day in my company, Granger." He said with a dry chuckle. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him a haughty look. "As if, Malfoy. Of course I could."  
  
"I bet you couldn't"  
  
Hermione's hand grabbed his and she shook it firmly.  
  
"You're on." 


	5. Anything But Ordinary

Title: Firefly  
  
Chapter 5: Anything But Ordinary  
  
Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
A/N: Ok this is gonna be a song-fic chapter. BUT I'm only going to be using the first couple of lyrics from the song that I am using, so don't get all persnickety when you don't see the whole song, 'cuz I warned you! Right here! DON'T FORGET! I also don't want any flames from people saying this isn't anything like Cruel Intentions. I actually said, and I quote, "it's LOOSELY based on Cruel Intentions." Ok, so 'loosely' wasn't capitalized, but I was making a point. Anyhoo, this should be a long chapter, if not, I'll iron my hands. {Song: Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne}  
  
**********  
  
"To breakfast, then?" Draco asked. He stood and held out a hand. That familiar smirk was on his face, and Hermione felt strange. Her head clouded over and her stomach emptied and the couch seemed to drop away from beneath her. The next thing she knew, her hand was in his, and she was being dragged out of the room.  
  
"DRACO!" She screamed as they went wizzing out from behind the statue that concealed their dorm. He chuckled and continued to pull her along by her wrist. They reached the main stairs, and he finally slowed down. "Draco! I can't go down like this! I'm in my pajama's and I'm wearing your robe!"  
  
"Really?" He mocked in an innocent voice, "Why don't you just magick it to a Gryffindor one?" He started walking down the steps backwards, his slate gray eyes never leaving hers. "You know why!" she huffed starting warily down after him. "You dragged me out, before I could grab my wand..."  
  
"Oh yeah! Ya know, I could just take my robe back if you don't want to be seen wearing it." He reached out and tugged on the sleeve of the robe. Hermione screamed and slide away, wrapping it tighter around her semi-nude body. She glared at him, and Draco felt his smirk falter. She must have noticed as well for her small mouth parted slightly and her nose wrinkled in confusion.  
  
The smirk was instantly back and he pushed her towards the doors to the Great Hall. "You wanted to know me, well here I am." He said seriously as he pushed her. She stumbled slightly and managed to brace herself on the door. Unfortunately it was slightly open and swung in from her weight. She fell through and barely managed to stay on her feet.  
  
1,000 heads swiveled to look at the Head Girl, and she blushed profusely. She quickly wrapped the green silk around her body, making sure everything was covered and started towards the Gryffindor table, holding her head high with what dignity she could muster. Draco entered behind her and grabbed her shoulder. Harry stood up abruptly, with a clatter of dishes. With a look of horror on her face, she allowed herself to be lead to the Slytherin table. Harry looked confused and hurt. She mouthed 'we'll talk later', and he finally sat back down.  
  
Dumbledore watched the entire scene with withheld laughter, and ate another lemon drop.  
  
**********  
  
Hermione scowled at Draco, and he laughed. "We can end the bet now. There's nothing at stake." Hermione snorted and drank some of her pumpkin juice. "Except for winning." She supplied. Draco drank his own juice and blotted at his mouth with a crisp green napkin. "You and I think alike, Granger." He pointed out, seriously, and began to fix his oatmeal. Hermione shook her head; her honey brown curls bouncing atop her shoulders. She poured brown sugar into her steaming oatmeal, along with two ice cubes. "My thoughts are my own..." Something caught her eye and she looked down at his own meal. Oatmeal, brown sugar, two ice cubes. She looked back to her own. They were identical. "Creepy." Was all she said.  
  
"Our thoughts may be different, but the patterns are the same. You can't change that." He gave her another superior look over the rim of his goblet, and Hermione heard herself sigh in annoyance.  
  
Draco put his cup down, and looked across the table at Hermione. Her hair was indeed messy, but it still glowed in the early sunlight and hung regally about her shoulders. The honey-cinnamon waves accented her creamy skin that had already lost its summer tan. Her mysterious eyes were stuck on a turquoise brown that seemed to shift colors in the light and her mood. Those eyes that looked at him in annoyance were large and oval, and sheltered beneath finely arched eyebrows. If he studied her face close enough, he could make out a small dappling of freckles across her nose and cheeks.  
  
Hermione, annoyed though she was, studied him as well. His platinum blonde hair was disheveled looking, but roguishly handsome at the same time. His pale skin looked as if it had never seen the sun. On any other, it would seem sunken and hollow, but it suited Draco perfectly. The bleached blonde hair and ivory skin accented and countered each other, finding the perfect balance. His lips were small and full and soft coral in coloring. Her gaze rose upwards, but she couldn't meet his eyes - not yet. His cheekbones were high and finely sculpted giving him a mature look that was in direct opposition to his boyish curls. Finally she met his eyes. They were large and round, filled with molten silver. They were lighter than cold stones beneath her bare feet, and darker than the steel goblets set along the Slytherin table. They perfectly matched the silver in the House banner that hung above the table. The Sorting Hat had certainly chosen the right house for him. All these thoughts ran through her head and she lost herself in his mesmerizing silver-gray eyes.  
  
"Let's get down to business."  
  
Hermione was rudely broken out of her reverie and was about to protest when she realized how ridiculous that would sound. It sounded ridiculous, even to her. The gears spun in her head as she tried to sort everything out. Meanwhile, Draco had started talking.  
  
"My mother is Narcissa Vanessa Malfoy. Maiden name, Williams. My father as you know is Lucius Malfoy; no middle name."  
  
Hermione interrupted, "What's your middle name?"  
  
Draco blinked in surprise. "How is that of any relevance?"  
  
"Well," She started swallowing some toast, "You said I didn't know anything about you. You middle name is about you, is it not?"  
  
Draco cleared his throat. "Hmm, you make an annoying point, Granger. It's Augustus. After Augustus Caesar."  
  
Hermione looked at him and her lips twitched into a small smile. "That's a nice name." Draco only 'hmph-ed'.  
  
  
  
SOMETIMES I GET SO WEIRD  
  
I EVEN FREAK MYSELF OUT  
  
I LAUGH MYSELF TO SLEEP  
  
IT'S MY LULLABY  
  
  
  
Suddenly Hermione burst into giggles and sniggers. Draco looked at her in surprise. She was attempting to hide her red face behind her hands, and her hair fell into her face. Everyone at the Slytherin table turned and looked at her which only made her laugh harder. She was laughing so hard that she snorted. Draco looked at her incredulously, "Did you just snort?" He asked. Hermione shook her head violently in denial, but Draco was apparently, not to be deterred. "You did!" He exclaimed, "You snorted!" Hermione was turning purple she was laughing so hard, and when she tried to deny it again, she only succeeded in causing herself to hyperventilate.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, he started chuckle. More people turned and looked at them from other tables. It had been so long since Draco had really 'laughed' and it felt so strange and sounded so odd coming from his own mouth. Once he let it loose he couldn't stop it. Almost everyone that was down in the Great Hall at that time was looking at them and stopping what they were doing. They both managed to stumble off their benches and run out of the Hall.  
  
Draco stopped when he tried to open the doors, and Hermione ran into him - pushing him through - his green robe streaming out from her shoulders. The door closed behind them, and their laughter faded away leaving the Hall in complete silence. Not even the rats that hid beneath the wooden tables searching for scraps uttered a single noise.  
  
A bench grated against the stone floor, and Harry stood angrily to his feet. His shoes clicked on the floor as he ran to the door and flung it open. A moment later Ron followed after. The room stared at the large doors as they finally closed shut with a BOOM. Instantly, chatter filled the giant room and the rats hid from the noise.  
  
*********  
  
Failing to find Hermione in her dorm or the library, Harry was ready to give up when the roaring of an engine brought him to the main door.  
  
A Jaguar Roadster swerved out of the Forbidden Forest, its tires digging into the lush grass. The sunlight glared off of the black painted metal, and Harry shielded his emerald eyes. He opened his eyes as the car swerved again, around the main gate, and sped off down the road. He heard Ron curse in confusion behind him as he stared at the large dust cloud the car left in its wake.  
  
"I'm right there with ya, mate."  
  
*********  
  
  
  
SOMETIMES I DRIVE SO FAST  
  
JUST TO FEEL THE DANGER  
  
I WANNA SCREAM  
  
IT MAKES ME FEEL SO ALIVE  
  
  
  
Hermione's hair streamed out behind her in waves of changing color, and her arm rested on the windowsill; her blue fingernails tapping in time to Alive by POD that blared out of the radio. The other readjusted her fashionably large, tortoise-shell sunglasses, and a large pink dome of bubblegum popped across her sparkly, pink lips. She had changed into a light blue T-shirt, and a white mini-skirt. White flip-flops lay at the bottom of her seat - forgotten.  
  
Draco had also changed. He now wore a tight green shirt, and black slacks. His own favorite pair of Armani sunglasses rested on the bridge of his nose. He sighed in content and Hermione turned to him, pushing her sunglasses up on top of her head.  
  
"So this is where you go when you don't show up for class." She mused with a grin.  
  
Hermione found it increasingly easier to be relaxed around him. Far in the back of her mind she struggled to come to grips with this strange reaction to her childhood enemy.  
  
  
  
IS IT ENOUGH TO LOVE?  
  
IS IT ENOUGH TO BREATH?  
  
  
  
He grinned, keeping his eyes on the road, and revved up the engine speeding it forward. A tendril of hair whipped in front of Hermione's vision as she studied Draco's face, but she ignored it. "The love of the drive." She mumbled to herself. He looked at her and smirked as the car whipped around a sharp turn. "You must love something as well? Something that just 'sets you free'." Hermione felt it slightly odd that such philosophical words sprouted from his mouth.  
  
"Adrenaline." She finally said.  
  
Draco looked at her. "Adrenaline?"  
  
  
  
SOMEBODY RIP MY HEART OUT AND LEAVE ME HERE TO BLEED IS IT ENOUGH TO DIE?  
  
  
  
"Adrenaline. It's wild - you can taste it. And when there's adrenaline you don't even feel the pain. It swallows you, buries you, than lifts you above everything else until it's all that you can feel. Adrenaline - maybe stronger than death, even."  
  
"You amaze me, Granger." Draco said out loud.  
  
Hermione smirked herself, and pulled her bare feet and long legs up to rest on the dashboard. "It seems...we both have a lot to learn."  
  
*********  
  
  
  
SOMEBODY SAVE MY LIFE  
  
I'D RATHER BE ANYTHING BUT ORDINARY, PLEASE  
  
  
  
"Granger. Why were you laughing so hard in the Great Hall?" Draco asked as their conversation winded down and they headed back towards Hogwarts. Hermione sniggered slightly, and he frowned at her. "Don't even start."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's just that when you told me your middle name, I was thinking of what your initials would be, and they spelled out 'DAM'." Hermione started to giggle, and looked at Draco. He raised an eyebrow. "Is that it?" He looked unimpressed.  
  
"You think it's funny that my initials spell out 'DAM'?"  
  
"Well not when you say it with that kind of attitude!" Hermione admonished; making a face at the Slytherin. She turned huffily back to face the road as Hogwarts castle reappeared from the horizon. Pulling her shades back over her eyes she stuck her tongue out at Draco, when she thought he wasn't looking.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Hermione Granger, you are anything but ordinary."  
  
She smiled and looked towards the side at the passing landscape, "Don't you forget it."  
  
*********  
  
  
  
TO WALK WITHIN THE LINES  
  
WOULD MAKE MY LIFE SO BORING  
  
I WANT TO KNOW THAT I  
  
HAVE BEEN TO THE EXTREME  
  
  
  
"What time is it?" Hermione asked climbing out of Draco's car that was hidden deep within the forest. He checked the silver Rolex on his wrist. "About 11:45. We have just enough time for a quick dip before lunch." Sticking his hands in the pockets of his slacks he strode out into the sunshine. Hermione stared at his back for a second, "What?" She ran to catch up to him. "You'll see."  
  
Hermione shook her head as if to clear it of his strangeness, and looked up at the grand castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sun beat down on her showering her with its warmth and dusty light. Her mood was instantly lightened.  
  
Draco stopped. Turning to face him, Hermione was greeted by his bare chest. She gasped in surprise and stumbled backwards; her cheeks tinted pink. The sound of a body hitting water met her ears, and she barely managed to crab- walk out of the way of the water that rained down where she had just been sitting.  
  
His hea d reappeared above the water's surface, "Come on Granger, the squid won't hurt you." "Maybe not," she called back, "But the merpeople might."  
  
"Aw, come on!"  
  
"Besides, I'm NOT swimming with you. And I'm pretty sure that swimming in the lake is against school rules. Breaking rules after only being Head Boy for a week is very unbecoming."  
  
Even from her seat on the grassy hill, she could see the pouting look on his face. She laughed and laid down in the flowers; conjuring herself a book.  
  
"Sure! When you say it with THAT kind of attitude." He yelled back. Hermione slammed down her book, and glared at him, though it was highly unlikely that he could see her. "Hey!" She shouted. "Why do you go to such extremes?" she asked.  
  
"Why do walk between the lines?" he countered.  
  
She screamed in annoyance and grabbing her book ripped it open violently. It was moments like this that Hermione was glad she only had to hang out with him for a day. ********* ------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	6. Detour En Route to Hogsmeade

Title: Firefly  
  
Chapter 6: Detour En Route to Hogsmeade  
  
Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
A/N: Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm still open for ideas, but in a few chapters I won't be taking any suggestions, so hurry up! OMG! I personally liked the whole pajama/breakfast scene VERY much. I thought it was hilarious. If I was Harry I would probably be thinking the wrong thing when my girlfriend showed up semi-nude, with my worst enemy, and wearing my worst enemy's pajama garments, lol. It should be getting good. Read on.  
  
*********  
  
Hermione woke slowly, as a feathery kiss was placed on her forehead. Sliding into a sitting position she rubbed her sleep-filled eyes and yawned. The book that had been previously laying on her chest fell to her lap and then to the ground. Her large eyes blinked rapidly in the bright afternoon light and she waited for them to readjust. "Harry?" She asked looking around in confusion. Not only was Harry not in sight, but Draco had disappeared as well.  
  
The sun was still high in the sky so she knew she hadn't slept long. Standing up, she brushed off the grass and flower petals and readjusted her hair. Bending over to pick up her book a sudden shout caused her to fall over in surprise. She rolled over several times and slid to a stop at the bottom of the hill. Looking up through the curtain of her hair she saw Harry running towards her. Letting out an exasperated sigh, that blew the hair out of her face, she rose to her feet and dusted herself off, once again.  
  
"Herm! Are you okay?" he asked running up, with her fallen book in hand.  
  
Hermione took back her book and kissed Harry lightly on the cheek. "What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"12:23" Harry responded looking at his Muggle-like watch.  
  
Hermione looked around again; searching for Malfoy. "This better not affect the bet." she grumbled.  
  
Harry grabbed her shoulders; bringing her attention back to him.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Hermione looked up at him with a blank expression. His unruly hair was made even wilder by the strong wind that had blown down from the mountains in the east while Hermione had slept. Deep, fathom-less emerald eyes, uncovered by glasses since last year, looked back at her - holding her gaze. Hermione had once loved his boyish appearance; had once gotten lost in those emerald eyes.  
  
Hermione back - tracked and chewed on her lower lip.  
  
Once?  
  
What was going on here?!  
  
In another classic Hermione tactic she pushed the shaky discovery into the back of her mind.  
  
"Oh Harry, it's just that Malfoy and I have a bet that I can't spend a whole day with him." She explained.  
  
Harry still looked confused.  
  
"And that whole thing at breakfast was NOT what you're thinking. Malfoy just-"  
  
"I just what?"  
  
Hermione jumped at least a foot in the air, and slowly turned around as Draco walked towards them.  
  
He was definitely not helping in her case to Harry.  
  
Water dripped off his blond locks, and the sun warmed his pale, muscular, and VERY bare chest. In fact, all he seemed to be wearing was a pair of green boxers.  
  
Hermione smacked her hand to her forehead and groaned. Feeling Harry's anger rising behind her she turned and began whispering to him. Slowly he visibly calmed, but the anger still danced in his eyes like flames.  
  
"I was explaining our bet to Harry," Hermione replied to Draco. "And that you pulled me into breakfast without allowing me to change!"  
  
Draco smirked and started walking towards the castle - pulling on his clothes.  
  
"Stop staring, Granger; it doesn't become you..."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped and her anger made her sputter with rage.  
  
"As if!" She yelled back and ran after him.  
  
Harry was left behind - even more confused than before.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione caught up with him just inside the main door. At the turn to the Great Hall Draco kept walking with a confused Hermione trailing behind. Draco tapped the statue of the hump-backed witch with his wand and jumped down into the passage that was revealed.  
  
Still in a daze of confusion, Hermione slid in behind the statue and took the stairs rather than jumping down. Halfway down the stone stairway the rock began to shift and crumble. The stairs broke in two and collapsed. It happened too fast for Hermione to call out, and she fell towards the ground with not sound but the clatter of decayed rocks falling to the stone floor.  
  
"Dammit Hermione!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes - which she hadn't realized she'd closed, and found herself looking up at Draco's pale face that was barely illuminated by the light streaming in through the passage doorway. It was smudged with dirt and his silver eyes glared at her with a mixture of anger and concern.  
  
Concern? A strange emotion for a Malfoy to be feeling.  
  
Hermione felt like hugging him to death, but all she could muster was a weak and mumbled "Thank you."  
  
Instead of putting her down, it seemed to Hermione that he was pulling her closer. Her mind shut down for tea, and Hermione felt herself like her lips in anticipation. Their eye contact never broke, nor did it lessen.  
  
Closer...  
  
Closer...  
  
Closer...  
  
Closer...  
  
The small shaft of light grew smaller and smaller as the statue moved back into place. Soon they would be in complete darkness. Their faces were only centimeters apart, and Hermione felt something deep down inside of her yearning for a kiss - wanting to taste him.  
  
With a final grating of stone, the statue resealed the secret tunnel and they were plunged into darkness and shadow. Hermione became suddenly aware of her other senses. His hand on the small of her back, the other beneath her knees. His warm breath tickled her cheeks and his nearness caused her cheeks to redden. He smelled of water and of autumn - so fresh and clean a smell it made her skin tingle and tremble. If she listened hard enough she could hear the faint patterns of his breathing that coincided with the feeling against her cheeks.  
  
Even in the darkness their lips found each others'. Like magnets they were drawn together, not needing their sight or other senses to accomplish what the Powers-That-Be had decreed to naturally occur. His lips were velvety soft and full and feathery like the wings of a dove. His lips, like hands, caressed her own, and she felt herself becoming stronger; unlike Harry's kisses where she found herself drowning. She like this new feeling and bent her entire thought on prolonging the kiss. As the kiss wore on, and Hermione grew stronger, so did her desire for the kiss to never stop - to carry on throughout eternity.  
  
And then it stopped.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
I thought this was a good place to stop - hehehe. Sorry so short, but I had a huge school project to work on, so I was hard-pressed for time, but I did want to get at least A chapter out for my loyal fans to read. The next one should be out in a bit, along with some ideas given to me by my buddy Kitty Felton.P.S. Read her stuff!  
  
Kitty Malfoy (^ ^) 


	7. You and Me

Title: Firefly  
  
Chapter 7: You and Me  
  
Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
A/N: OK, sorry the last chapter was so short, once again. Thanks for all the reviews - this one should be a bit longer. Love you all, and read on!  
  
Credits: Nothing But You by Kim Ferron  
  
*********  
  
A picture of Harry flashed in her mind and her hands that had been previously pinned between their chests pushed him forcibly away; at the same time keeping their lips in contact longer than anything else.  
  
Draco struggled to hold on to Hermione as she wriggled and pushed her way out of his grasp. Hermione fell to the ground - hard. Instantly, her mind was cleared and the superhuman strength that she had previously felt left her like petals in the wind. She scrambled backwards until her back hit a jagged wall. She let out a gasp as a sharp outcropping smashed into her back. Pushing her back against the wall she forced herself into a standing position.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco called out.  
  
She could hear as well as feel the Whoosh! of hair as he moved his hands around him - searching for her.  
  
Hermione shuffled to the side and her foot connected with a piece of rubble.  
  
She had found the stairs.  
  
When Draco finally thought to cast the 'lumos' spell Hermione was already halfway up the pile of debris. Dirt and small pebbles were dislodged and tumbled down the rocky incline. Draco held his hand far from his face - leaving it mostly cloaked in shadow.  
  
"Granger." He muttered, "Where are you going?"  
  
Hermione flinched as Draco reverted back to calling her by her last name.  
  
"Harry is my past, present, and future." She replied, continuing her climb up the rocks. Draco started after her. Slowly making his way up the rubble he was making more progress than she was. With the golden globe of light that hovered above his wand tip he was able to see the large stones and avoid them faster than Hermoine had.  
  
"Stay down there, damnit." She muttered to herself and reaching up tapped the back of the statue. It sprung aside and milky white light streamed down into the tunnel. "Just go to Hogsmeade by yourself." She exclaimed, loud enough, this time, for Draco to hear.  
  
She heard him chuckle as he found a better handhold and pulled himself farther up. "I can't do that."  
  
Getting a firm grip of the ledge above her, Hermione pulled herself upwards. Soon she was standing beside the statue. Her silhouette blocking out most of the light, reverting most of the tunnel back into shadow.  
  
" 'What lies behind us and what lies before us are small matters compared to what lies within us.' " Draco said. Hermione froze, and looked stonily down at the darkness where his voice had come from.  
  
"Ralph Waldo Emerson." Hermione replied, "A famous essayist and poet from the 19th-century."  
  
"A wise man." Draco said. Hermione looked again and his pale head became visible in the weak light. She had to make her retreat before he reached the top.  
  
"Most wise men are foolish," She retorted, brushing the dirt off of her skirt. She turned to go, but Draco called out again.  
  
"What about our bet?" It had been his card up his sleeve. Hermione could never resist a challenge and she would rather die than admit defeat to a Malfoy. A superior smirk fell across his chiseled features and he pulled himself up, until he was standing just beneath the ledge.  
  
Hermione answered without hesitation, "You win." And then she was gone.  
  
*********  
  
After she had found Harry and completely explained her bet with Malfoy, she had retired to her room, complaining of a headache. She stared at her own reflection as she ran her mahogany brush through her wavy curls. Opening her drawer she pulled out a bottle of vanilla lotion and began to rub it into her arms and legs. Looking back into the mirror at her vanity something lying on her bed caught her eye.  
  
Turning around, she stood slowly and walked the five feet to her bed. Laying on it was a crumpled pile of green silk. For a minute she just stared at it. Then she reached out and ran her fingers over it. Her own chipping polish matching it's emerald color and her trailing fingers leaving tiny pathways over the cloth.  
  
A knock on the door caused her to frantically grab the silk item and she threw it into her closet. Waving her hand the closet doors closed with a bang and she turned back to the door. She opened it and looked out. She began to close it again, but Draco held it firmly open.  
  
"Granger." He started.  
  
"I don't care. I don't feel the same way about you. That kiss was a mistake. Please, just leave me alone." She insisted, closing the door. Draco didn't try to stop her, but before the door completely closed - blocking him out, he asked her a question. "Where's my robe, Granger?"  
  
She waited holding her breath until she heard him turn around and start back down the stairs. She let a sigh and pushed off of her door. Walking slowly and determinedly to her closet the doors opened and she bent down and retrieved the robe that she had flung inside in such a rush.  
  
Holding it to her chest to she made her way back to her bed. Rational Hermione was pushed aside as she pulled on the Slytherin robe and climbed into bed. She couldn't be falling for a Slytherin...and a Malfoy, at that. It was impossible. And yet, she found herself picturing the smirking blond as she pulled the silky material of the robe tighter around her and drifted off to sleep.  
  
*********  
  
  
  
THINK I'LL GO FOR A WALK  
  
MAYBE OUT IN THE RAIN  
  
  
  
Hermione had escaped the common room without incident. A downpour of rain that beat down on her windows had woken Hermione in the wee hours of the morning. Walking out the main doors she stepped out into the same pouring rain that had awoken her.  
  
She was immediately drenched and soaked to the bone. Her hair was plastered to her face in a wild torrent of wind, and her pajamas and robe clung to her; slightly hindering her movement. As she walked she tried to sort out her thoughts. School had started barely a week ago and already her life was in shambles. She had the perfect boyfriend and yet she hadn't had any time alone with him the whole time they'd had the chance. And then there was Draco. Malfoy.  
  
If only she hadn't taken that stupid bet. Then she wouldn't have learned the things about him that no one else knew. His secrets - his dreams. It was all too much for Hermione to digest. In that one car ride she had shared more things with him than she had shared with anyone, even Harry.  
  
MAYBE THERE'LL BE TEARS ROLLING DOWN MY FACE  
  
AND I'D FEEL THE PAIN  
  
  
  
Now she didn't even know what she felt anymore. Towards Harry; towards Draco. Her face tilted upwards and her eyes scanning the dark, rolling clouds, she felt the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Her chin quivered and her lips trembled as emotion washed over her. Tears of self-pity and confusion slid down her rain-slicked cheeks. She cried and cried until her salty tears mixed and were lost in the waves of rain.  
  
MAYBE THINK ABOUT SOMETHING  
  
MAYBE THINK ABOUT YOU  
  
  
  
'Sitting beneath a weeping willow - how ironic.' Hermione thought to herself, and leaned back against the cold trunk. Despite her best efforts she could not stop the flow of tears that fell from her hazel eyes, that had turned a deep melancholy navy, nor could she stop her thoughts from drifting to a certain blonde-haired Slytherin.  
  
  
  
YEAH YOU CAN'T HURT ME NOW  
  
YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T HURT ME NOW  
  
YOU CAN'T HOLD ME DOWN  
  
  
  
AND I'VE GOT PLENTY OF TIME  
  
TIME TO FIGURE IT OUT  
  
TIME TO THINK ABOUT YOU AND ME  
  
WHATEVER THAT WAS ALL ABOUT  
  
  
  
Hermione sniffed, and rubbed at her runny nose. What she wouldn't give for some chocolate right about now and a nice soak in a warm bath. She shivered, and admonished herself for not grabbing something warmer to wear before she had gone outside. She sighed and closed her eyes trying figure things out.  
  
  
  
GOT NOTHING TO PROVE  
  
GOT NOTHING TO SAY  
  
NO I'M GUESSING I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WERE GOOD FOR ME ANYWAY  
  
GOT NOTHING TO LOSE  
  
NOTHING BUT YOU  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
I THINK I'LL GO FOR A RIDE  
  
TIL MY MEMORY FADES  
  
  
  
Draco floored the accelerator and sped dangerously down slippery roads. The pounding of the rain on the roof of his car filled his head like the pounding of brass drums. Violent music blared from his radio at an ear-splitting volume but it was only a whisper to him. Hazel eyes that were constantly changing haunted him. They were always watching him.  
  
  
  
ROLL DOWN THE WINDOWS AND GLIDE  
  
DOWN 75 TO THE EVERGLADES  
  
  
  
At the press of a button the top of his Jaguar sprung backwards and the rain poured down into his car. The car sped faster as he turned off the main road. The car fishtailed and skidded across the grass as he swerved to a stop on the edge of a bluff.  
  
  
  
MAYBE LIGHT UP A JOINT  
  
AND TAKE A WALK ON THE MOON  
  
  
  
Draco took a long drag on his cigarette, and smoke billowed out from his nose. Rain doused the cigarette and Draco flicked it away with a growl.  
  
  
  
YEAH YOU CAN'T REACH MY NOW  
  
YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME NOW  
  
YOU CAN'T HOLD ME DOWN  
  
  
  
Draco breathed deeply glad to be free of Her presence. He was finally able to breathe and think rationally.  
  
  
  
AND I'VE GOT PLENTY OF TIME  
  
TIME TO FIGURE IT OUT  
  
TIME TO THINK ABOUT YOU AND ME  
  
WHATEVER THAT WAS ALL ABOUT  
  
  
  
He had to focus on the bet. After all, it was his car that was at stake. He'd just fuck her and get it over with. Pushing himself off from where he was leaning against the hood of his car, he stalked around to the driver's side and got back into the car.  
  
  
  
GOT NOTHING TO PROVE  
  
GOT NOTHING TO SAY  
  
NO I'M GUESSING I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WERE GOOD FOR ME ANYWAY  
  
GOT NOTHING TO LOSE  
  
NOTHING BUT YOU  
  
NOTHING BUT YOU  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO UNKING  
  
WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO INCLINED  
  
TO LOOSE MY MIND?  
  
  
  
*********  
  
Both Hermione and Draco looked up at the sky as the rain stopped and the clouds drifted apart revealing the golden sun.  
  
The broad shafts of light engulfed Hermione and immediately began to warm her and dry her tears.  
  
  
  
WELL I'VE GOT PLENTY OF TIME  
  
TIME TO FIGURE IT OUT  
  
TIME TO THINK ABOUT YOU AND ME  
  
WHATEVER THAT WAS ALL ABOUT  
  
  
  
Standing up, Hermione made her way back up the grassy grounds. Her flip-flops became covered in the wet grass as she slogged her way up to the castle, and the smell of wet grass wafted around her.  
  
  
  
GOT NOTHING TO PROVE  
  
GOT NOTHING TO SAY  
  
NO I'M GUESSING I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WERE GOOD FOR ME ANYWAY  
  
GOT NOTHING TO LOSE  
  
NOTHING BUT YOU  
  
OOOO, NOTHING BUT YOU  
  
YEAH, N-N-NOTHING  
  
A black Jaguar Roadster swerved onto Hogwarts' main path just as the large doors closed on Hermione's retreating form.  
  
*********  
  
After the wanted bath and chocolate gorging, Hermione got ready for lunch. With her large maroon towel wrapped around her torso she strode quickly into her large walk-in closet.  
  
"Something different. Something that'll knock their socks off..." she mumbled to herself. Making her way to the back of the closet she pulled out an outfit and grinned.  
  
*********  
  
Draco left his room and closed his door behind him. The sound of another door closing echoed his and he looked up to see Hermione stepping out of her room. His jaw fell to the floor.  
  
She wore a pure white sundress that tied behind her neck like a halter. The entire back was lace up revealing her pale skin. Her long legs were made longer by the knee-high, white, leather platforms. Her honey brown hair was no longer wavy but twisted into tight sausage, corkscrew curls that bounced every which way as she walked.  
  
She breezed past him and out of the common room.  
  
*********  
  
Pushing both of the doors open she strutted into the Great Hall, and made her way over to the Gryffindor ignoring the stares and catcalls. Harry and Ron looked up and stared at her in shock. She grinned at them and gave 'em a cheeky wave. She slid into her spot and started putting food on her plate. "Are we on for Hogsmeade tonight?" she asked.  
  
Harry's eyes were bugging out of his skull and she snickered at him as he tried to form a reply. "Um...y-y-y-yeah."  
  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, finally finding his voice. She looked up at her best friend through her long black lashes and smirked. "Wow!" he said in awe. Reaching across the table he grabbed one of her curls and pulled it straight. He let it go and his eyes went wider as it sprung back into place. He reached out to grab another one, and Hermione slapped his hand.  
  
"Ron, please." She exclaimed in exasperation, but she smiled too.  
  
Harry was still gaping like a fish and pointing dumbly at her. "Wha? B-but-...when?" He stuttered. Hermione laughed out loud and her curls bounced on her shoulders. She kissed his cheek. "I just felt like doing something new." She said sipping at her ice tea. She pouted, "You don't like it?"  
  
Harry kissed her softly and she closed her eyes. "I love it." He replied. She opened her eyes and saw Draco smiling at her. She blinked and it was Harry who smiled back at her.  
  
She glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Draco lounging practically parallel to her. He wasn't bothering to hide his obvious stare, and she was glad that Harry was too focused on her to notice Malfoy's attentions.  
  
Deciding to ignore him, she turned back to Harry and Ron, and began to converse animatedly with them on how best to embarrass Snape. Laughing and chatting with her friends distracted her; making her forget completely about Malfoy and the issues between them.  
  
Malfoy did not.  
  
*********  
  
The entire afternoon passed by with Hermione never leaving the company of Harry or Ron - much to Draco's annoyance. He finally retired to his room and waited until five o'clock, when the students would be able to visit the small village of Hogsmeade. He would bide his time. He could be patient.  
  
But soon...  
  
Soon he would have her.  
  
*********  
  
R & R! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed - there's been a lot of you! I hope you liked this chapter, I did it on Thanksgiving, so I was sort of high on turkey, so I hope it's still good.  
  
Kitty Malfoy  
  
(^ ^) 


	8. Hell's Gates

Title: Firefly  
  
Chapter 8: Hell's Gates  
  
Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
A/N: Hey! That last one was pretty long! I'm so proud of myself. Ok, so most of it was song lyrics, but that's beside the point. And thank you to those of you who corrected my mistake in chapter 5. I had described Draco's skin as 'ebony'. I meant to say ivory. His skin is not black...that would be weird. *Shudder* I went back and corrected it, so I don't get anymore persnickety reviews. Moving on: This chapter might be the last one for a time because I have finals coming up and I should start studying. There might be one more, but the week of Dec. 16, I'd highly doubt that I'd have anymore up.  
  
*********  
  
Hermione's thick, black cloak billowed out around her, as she skipped along the path to Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron on each arm. The cold wind gave her ivory cheeks a rosy hue and tousled her curls. Harry and Ron didn't seem to care how ridiculous they looked as they shuffled and hop- skipped down the dirt path. They were laughing and chatting on and on about nothing in particular as Hermione hummed 'Follow the Yellow Brick Road' to herself.  
  
Back at Hogwarts a gray curtain was pulled aside from a window and Draco appeared inside it. He wore a frown and his eyes were focused on the laughing trio. He made a disgusted noise as Harry twirled Hermione about and the three danced and spun out of sight. His silver eyes lingered on where they had left his vision and then he turned away from the window and the curtain fell back into place.  
  
The trio stumbled into the Three Broomsticks laughing hysterically. Harry and Ron moved to the back to find a booth while Hermione ordered their drinks. Wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes she smiled faintly. Some things never change.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione turned around and saw Ginny walk inside. The younger girl slid onto a stool next to Hermione and ordered a Butterbeer. Once the cold bottle was in her hand she turned to Hermione and grinned. "Are you going to 'Hell's Gates'?" she asked sipping at her beverage.  
  
"What?" Hermione responded in confusion.  
  
Ginny set her drink down. "It's this new dance club that was just built here this summer. It's 'spose to be really hot."  
  
  
  
Hermione's eyes widened and her lips curved into a grin. "I'm gonna go talk to the guys. Wait for me?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Grabbing the three Butterbeers she found the boys in the back and handed them their drinks. "Do you guys feel like dancing?" She asked taking a swig of her beverage. They looked at her in suspicion.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked gulping down his drink.  
  
"Well," She started. "Ginny just told me about this new dance club called 'Hell's Gates' and she made it sound pretty fun..."  
  
They looked more than a bit skeptical. Hermione pouted sticking out her lower lip. "Aw, come on. Please? For me?"  
  
Harry sighed and Ron rolled his eyes, but they both slid out of the booth and nodded. "Lead the way."  
  
Grinning in triumph and dragging the two along behind her she met up with Ginny and the four of them stepped out of the Three Broomsticks into the cold night air.  
  
*********  
  
By the time Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron arrived at Hell's Gates they were ready to party. The music was loud and the resounding beat combined with their finished Butterbeers made their bodies hum.  
  
"Look at the line," Ginny moaned.  
  
Kids were crushed against the building in a line four deep, waiting to be checked by the security guards before they went inside to buy their tickets. The line almost continued down the block.  
  
"Forget the line." Hermione started walking quickly. "Follow me."  
  
Ron hurried after her.  
  
"Come on," Ginny cried to Harry and grabbed his hand.  
  
They ran past the security guards.  
  
"Hey!" Someone shouted.  
  
They hurried inside and shoved into the crowd of kids waiting to pay their entrance.  
  
A security guard yelled after them," Come back here."  
  
"We better go back," Harry glanced nervously behind him.  
  
"Don't look back," Ginny warned. "They'll see your face. They won't come after us and risk having that mob of kids break loose and run in here. You think they want a riot?"  
  
"Still, it was wrong what we did," Harry sulked. "What if the security guards look for us after?"  
  
"Loosen up, Harry," Ron laughed and paid his entrance fee. "With everything going on, do you think they really care that four kids pushed passed the security guards without letting them dig through their pockets?"  
  
Harry smiled. "The line looked a mile long. I really didn't want to wait in it."  
  
"Now you've got it." Hermione paid and they hurried inside, ditching their cloaks.  
  
The breakneck rhythm thumped through the walls and pulsed around them. Their bodies felt the need to move and they started to dance close as a group. Unconsciously, Hermione's eyes scanned the crowd, searching for someone.  
  
"Hey, guys." Seamus Finnigan came over to Ginny and kissed her cheek. She smiled and followed him to the dance floor. Harry stopped dancing and watched them go.  
  
Ron stopped, too, and peeked at his watch, then around the room. "I have something I have to check on." He didn't bother to wait for their reply, but hurried off.  
  
"Who's he trying to fool?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry stared after Ron as he disappeared into the back of the club.  
  
"I mean it's so obvious he's meeting a girl." Hermione put her hands on her hips. "Don't you think? I mean, why doesn't he want us to see her? I've even thought that maybe he's seeing someone's girlfriend, but I dismissed that one. It's just not Ron."  
  
"He hasn't said anything to me." Harry replied.  
  
Harry placed his hands on Hermione's hips. They danced close, facing each other. A cryptic smile slowly blossomed on her face. She smoothed her hands up over her waist, up and around her neck, then slowly through her hair, as if she were testing her power over Harry.  
  
The two danced into the center of the throng, and Hermione closed her eyes and let the music take her away. She lifted her hands over her head and swayed. Someone bumped into her. She didn't bother to open her eyes to see who it was, but continued moving with the beat.  
  
This time the person pressed against her. Warm hands snaked around her waist.  
  
A pleasant nervousness rushed through her. She turned and started to murmur Harry's name, but his name caught in her throat. "Draco!" What was he doing at Hell's Gate?  
  
"Hello, Hermione."  
  
She stared at him. Then the memory of the passionate kiss flashed uninvited into her mind. She blushed and backed away from him.  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her back. The air was fragrant with his tangy soap smell. "You want to dance?" She took a deep breath. She was filled with dizzy confusion. Why would he be here, wanting to dance with her? He smiled. Was he flirting with her?  
  
She shrugged and slightly wished she had worn a sweater over her revealing dress. She could feel his belt buckle press against her stomach. She couldn't catch her breath.  
  
"Why do you look so surprised?" he asked.  
  
She glanced up at him, but said nothing.  
  
He held her close, his hands firm on the small of her back. She placed her hands on his chest and tried not to look in his silver eyes. Normally his eyes were clouded and fogged, but tonight they were clear and deep.  
  
He looked down at her, but she quickly looked away. Why couldn't she look into his eyes, now, when it was usually so easy before.  
  
She continued dancing with him but felt uncomfortably aware of the closeness of their bodies, the scratch of his slacks on her bare legs.  
  
His hands moved up to the exposed skin on her back and he leaned down, pressing his cheek next to hers. She didn't know what to do with her hands, which were awkwardly crushed between them, a barricade.  
  
Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned quickly, grateful for an excuse to pull away from Draco. Her face felt flushed and she drew in air.  
  
Ginny spoke into her ear. "I told you you would have fun here."  
  
Ginny went back to Seamus, and Hermione turned back to Draco. He smiled in his own smirking way, but even with the crush of kids dancing around them, Hermione felt way too alone and isolated with him.  
  
His hand was pulling her back to him when she caught sight of Harry's face through the strobe lights. She almost ran to him. But something in the way Draco was touching her made her hesitate.  
  
She took a deep breath and watched Harry walk toward her. Harry stopped in front of her, took her hand, and pulled her away from Draco.  
  
Draco was trying to smirk in indifference, but Hermione could see the twitch in the corners of his mouth. It surprised her how much she cared about hurting him.  
  
Harry put his arms around her and a couple blocked her view of Draco. When they moved a second later, he was gone. Harry pressed her close and danced her slowly towards the other end of the club.  
  
She smoothed her hands up his chest. She locked them behind his neck and gazed into his eyes.  
  
"He was dancing with you," Harry accused lightly.  
  
"Draco?" She glanced back. Draco had reappeared and he was staring at her. "Draco is just a friend. I'm sure he just felt sorry for me, seeing me dancing by myself."  
  
"Hmph!" Harry looked back at Draco. "A Malfoy feels sorry for no one."  
  
She looked at Draco, then at Harry. Was Harry jealous of Draco? Could such a thing be possible? Hermione cuddled tight against him. "Don't worry about him. I'm you're girlfriend, aren't I?"  
  
She could feel Harry's lips against her ear. "I'm not worried," he whispered, and then his lips placed a soft kiss on her cheek.  
  
She closed her eyes and let the wild drum beat throb through her veins. The music guided her as she danced. Her arms held high above her head as she twisted sinuously around and around.  
  
Hands slid down her sides and came to rest on her hips. Reaching back she wrapped her arms around the person's neck and pulled them closer. She opened her eyes to see herself back with Draco.  
  
'I really have to stop closing my eyes.' She thought sardonically to herself.  
  
He nuzzled her neck trailing kisses along her shoulder up to her jaw. His lips grazed her ear and she felt him smirk. "Why are you avoiding me?" he asked.  
  
With the strength she had felt from his kisses she pulled away and things slammed sharply back into focus. Her face was flushed and her curls hung damply about her face. The rest of the dancers seemed to move in super speed around her, until all she could see were blurs of color.  
  
"Because I don't trust myself with you." She whispered. It was barely loud enough to be heard over the noise of the music, but she was sure he had heard it.  
  
He looked at her strangely as she took a few steps backwards, then turned and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
*********  
  
R & R, pweze! Love you all to death! Review me!  
  
Flames will be used in my Wiccan rituals.  
  
Kitty Malfoy  
  
(^ ^) 


	9. 99 Bottles

Title: Firefly  
  
Chapter 9: 99 Bottles  
  
Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
A/N: This one is a fun one! OMG! Now you guys are getting really screwed 'cuz I was gonna be able to get a few more chapters out, but now I have yet ANOTHER debate tournament! *Bangs head on computer desk* WAH! I know! Pisses me off too. BUT. But I need to get these speeches written or else I'm rather screwed, plus I should be getting the rough draft of my project from school back tomorrow and then I need to finish that. Then we have my birthday on the 23 send e-cards! and then Christmas two days later! December just ain't a good month. I'll try my best though.  
  
*********  
  
Draco seemed so different around her lately. So much different than his normal self. It was more real. But why her? Hermione had no idea why he had chosen her, his enemy of all people, to reveal himself too. It was just too abnormal. But then again, that's what she had thought when she had received her letter of acceptance from Hogwarts. Hermione was glad Draco hadn't followed her. She wasn't sure if it was because he was simply confused or if he sensed she needed some time alone. Either way, she was grateful.  
  
She reflected on her past words, and her eyebrows furrowed. It was true that Hermione didn't trust herself around. Didn't trust herself not to slap him silly every time that damn smirk appeared on his stupid, annoying, chiseled, handsome, kissable features. WOAH! Hermione's brain slammed on the brakes so fast it made her head reel. Chiseled? Handsome? KISSABLE? What the fuck was going on?  
  
Hermione cursed Malfoy under her breath. Of course it was his fault in some crazy and twisted logic she reasoned with herself. It wasn't her. It couldn't be her.  
  
Could it?  
  
Ever since their meeting at Valmont Mansion Hermione had been feeling different towards the Slytherin. At first Hermione thought it had just been amiability, but now she wasn't so sure. Had it blossomed into something totally different? Something more? Was it l-? No! Hermione refused to believe it; that it was even a possibility,  
  
Five Butterbeers later, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned groggily around. Harry looked at her in concern. Multi-colored strobe lights moved across his face; changing it to a rainbow of colors. She turned slightly on her barstool as he sat down next to her at the club's bar.  
  
A sixth Butterbeer was cradled loosely in damp fingers and the condensation from the glass beaded on her flushed skin. Harry's eyes moved from the bottle in her hand to the pile of empty ones on the counter. Then he looked back at Hermione.  
  
"I was looking for you." She insisted in a slurred lisp. Her lips moved as if speaking for the very first time.  
  
Harry's lips pursed and he rested his elbow on the bar counter. "Did you find me at the bottom of the bottle?" he asked. Unlike Draco, whose tone would have been coy and slightly mocking, Harry spoke with a voice full of sympathy.  
  
Hermione shook her head. To clear out the strange comparison and to deny Harry's mild accusation rather than answer it. "No, really, Harry!" She stood up and immediately her legs buckled beneath her. Harry caught her as she tumbled forward, and straightened her out. While Hermione brushed the curls out of her face Harry seized the opportunity and snatched the bottle out of her hand.  
  
Hermione was surprised at herself as she squealed and reached for her stolen her drink. "Harry!" She whined. She stumbled for it and fell again. Harry dropped the bottle and grabbed for Hermione. He placed her back on her stool and held her there.  
  
She looked in horror as the bottle fell to the concrete dance floor. It tipped onto it's side and spun slightly pouring it's contents all over the ground leaving a soon-to-be sticky mess that would likely stain the ground for years.  
  
"You're drunk!" Harry insisted looking her in the eyes.  
  
Hermione was outraged. "Drunk? Drunk?!" She sputtered. Tiny flecks of spit flew from her mouth in her rage and her face grew darker than its already rosy drunken hue. "I most certainly am not!"  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"NO! I only had a few." She motioned towards the pile on the counter. To prove a point she picked one up and pointed to it. "See look, 'Lite' Butterbeer. No big."  
  
"No big?" Ron exclaimed, picking up on Hermione's last comment, and walking up to the couple. " 'Mione. Not liking the drowning of the sorrows."  
  
"Not drowning! Wading..." She insisted weakly.  
  
Ron rolled her eyes. "I think you've had enough, Hermione." Ron declared, grabbing her coat, and wrapping it around her shoulders.  
  
She glared at him. "No! I'm not done here! I've got issues. Real, legitimate issues that I need to sort out." Both Harry and Ron looked at her in surprised concern. For once, neither decided to try and pry out an answer. In a distant part of her mind, Hermione was grateful.  
  
"So you're getting yourself pissing drunk!" Ron exclaimed guiding her towards the club exit.  
  
"You would too if you were in l-." Hermione cut herself off, and she heard Harry's sharp intake of breath. She felt him looking at her through the corner of his eye, and she deliberately and shamefully avoided his gaze. "If you had any idea what's happening to me!"  
  
"You're right. I don't have any idea what's happening to you. Neither of us do. Maybe it's 'cuz you won't talk to us." Ron pointed out.  
  
The trio exited Hell's Gates and the rush of freezing wind helped to clear Hermione's mind and bring her crashing back into focus. She shook free of her friend's supporting grasps and turned to face them.  
  
She didn't bother to hold her cloak and it whipped up around her neck and unfurled behind her. She held her hands, clasped, at her chest as she backed away from them. The spell on her hair seemed to be wearing off and luxurious fist sized curls at the ends of her hair blew across her face. With her white skin and attire she fit the part of a fallen angel perfectly.  
  
"You just wouldn't understand this..." She whispered and apparated to the edge of Hogwarts; then ran up the path to the castle.  
  
********* 


	10. Cruel Intentions

Title: Firefly  
  
Chapter 10: Cruel Intentions  
  
Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
READ ME! |  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey! Ok, ya know what? SCREW FINALS! I feel like writing. Now, we have a serious issue to address. Yes, we have an idiot amongst us. They shall remain nameless, *Coughcough*Snosnowangel*Coughcough* . This...word for word since I copied and pasted it, is there review : it's a really good stroy so far, but can you please add alot more action? Grrr.  
  
1)First, if you were referring to action as in dueling, explosions, etc. This isn't that kind of fic. I even labeled it as a R-O-M-A-N-C-E!  
  
2) Second, if you're referring to the "action" involving major smoochies - I HAVEN'T GOTTEN THERE YET! I'm basically following the movie plotline, and they haven't screwed like bunnies yet! Jesus! Rent the movie!  
  
3) Third, if you're going to insult my story, you're insulting me and you could at least insult me correctly! Don't insult if you can't spell that insult!!! If you can't even spell story or a lot WHICH IS 2! WORDS! maybe you shouldn't be giving people advice on their writing!  
  
Phew! I feel a lot better now.  
  
*********  
  
On the south side of the club lay the darkest corner of Hell's Gates. In that corner there was a shadowed booth. And in that booth sat Draco Malfoy. If his mood was a painting it would be as dark and shadowed as his surroundings.  
  
His long, pale fingers drummed upon the tabletop. The loud, bass music thrummed and throbbed inside his skull, but his mind was on other things.  
  
He ran a shaking hand through his platinum blonde hair and sighed. His silver eyes became shuttered as the lids descended, and he closed his eyes.  
  
Leaning back, he let himself sink into the plush leather of seat. In the gloom, his thoughts fixed on one girl.  
  
Hermione Granger.  
  
"Hermione Granger..." he muttered.  
  
This bet was getting out of hand. He was starting to feel more. Past his lust for the conquer was a weak emotion that struggled; as stubborn as a Gryffindor, to be realized.  
  
Draco realized exactly what the emotion was; but, like Hermione, he refused to believe it or even consider it any longer. Pushing the helpless emotion to the back of his mind he glared at himself.  
  
"Get it together," he ordered under his breath. He slid out of the booth and swung his cloak about his shoulders. His confusion morphed to anger and he stalked out of the club with a scowl on his features.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione put her finished homework back into her knapsack and stretched her arms above her head. Her back cracked and she sighed in comfort. Adjusting her fluffy Gryffindor robe she walked over to the common room's small refrigerator and began to hunt for food. Letting out a whoop of victory she closed the fridge door with her foot and headed towards the kitchen section of the common room.  
  
Unscrewing her sparkling water it popped and fizzed. As the carbonated foam neared the top she sipped at it carefully. Hermione's nose wriggled impishly as a tingly feeling rose into it. Setting it back down she grabbed the remote and switched on the telly.  
  
A sappy soap opera appeared on the screen and she made a face. She changed the channel. A movie. She clicked the 'Info' button on the controller and the description popped up on the flat screen.  
  
"Cruel Intentions..." she read aloud. Her eyes skipped around skimming over the lines. "Ooh! Ryan Phillipe!" She closed the box just as the title and opening credits came across the screen. She propped her long legs up on the breakfast table and got herself comfy. Pulling the half- gallon of 'Chocolate Mint' ice cream, which she had earlier retrieved, into her lap, she grabbed a spoon and dug in.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco walked into the common room and threw his cloak on the couch. The faint noise of the television intrigued him and he peered around the decorative wall-space. Hermione was in the kitchen. She was kneeling on the seat of the breakfast booth and her torso was lying on the table. Her head was propped up on her fists and she was staring animatedly at the television. He sat down nest to her on the table. Hermione felt herself flushing before he had even said a word. To mask her embarrassment she gulped down the last of her sparkling water.  
  
"Is that the sparkling water that you've had in the fridge for ages?" he asked.  
  
"Mm hmm."  
  
"But I thought you were saving that for when you got-"  
  
Hermione gave him a look.  
  
"Oh." He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else on the subject. Instead, he grabbed the melting, half-gallon of ice cream from where it had been sitting by Hermione's elbow.  
  
So what are we watching at 12:30 at night?" he asked with a smirk. He turned slightly at the waist and looked around for something. Hermione rolled her eyes, though the action was pointless as he was not looking at her, and pulled her spoon out of her mouth; where she had been sucking on it.  
  
"Cruel Intentions."  
  
"Nice," he commented, turning back to her. He smirked devilishly again and grabbed the spoon out of her hand and scooped out some ice cream for himself. She growled at him, but rather than the scathing retort she'd had planned she found herself filling him in on what had already happened so far. He seemed a bit surprise at her lack of fighting, but surprisingly, to both Hermione AND Draco, he stretched out next to her on the table.  
  
There was barely enough room on the wood surface, but they seemed to make due with a minimal amount of body contact. As they passed the 'Chocolate Mint' back and forth throughout the movie the sugary goodness shot straight to her brain making Hermione giddy and slightly lightheaded. It was a much different feeling than the 6+ Butterbeers had caused; but, like being drunk, rational and reasonable Hermione was pushed aside and ignored. Responsible Hermione struggled to be heard, but she had no control any longer over her body or emotions.  
  
"You know what this movie reminds me of?" Draco asked during commercial. His lips were right next to her ear, and his velvety voice made her heart beat wildly against her chest. Due to her sugar high she hadn't noticed how close they had gotten. They were practically on top of each other and Hermione had to lean her head back when she turned to face him to keep from knocking heads.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Us. I mean, we've even said some of these lines..."  
  
She looked at him for a moment, her hazel eyes scrutinizing him. Draco returned her gaze with an impassive look as he waited for her to speak. Her face broke into a lopsided grin and she giggled. "You can't be serious?" she joked. She started laughing so hard she was hiccuping. Her mirth was abruptly silenced by his lips on hers.  
  
The passionate heat from their bodily connection flooded through her veins setting every part of her on fire until she thought she would burst into flames. Her heart rammed into her chest like a dog on a leash trying to break free; and the leash was about to snap. She was pushed onto her back. As Draco kneeled on top of her, her hands burrowed into his hair and pulled him closer. Yearning for more contact her legs spread and wrapped around his. She pulled his face painfully forward onto hers and he fell on top of her.  
  
The small table rocked and swayed underneath their movements and weight. The creaking and cracking of the strained wood was drowned out by their combined moans. Their tongues dueled inside their mouths, neither one backing down from the struggle. Draco bit down on her lower lip and she gasped in surprise. Instantly his tongue was inside her mouth exploring wildly. Her body arched upwards in pleasure, but he pushed her back down. His hands mimicked his tongue and ran wildly up and down her sides.  
  
The table groaned in warning and then it collapsed. Draco and Hermione went with it; their bodies tangled together. They clawed at each other desperately; their bodies screaming in withdrawal. Hermione was pressed up against the side of the booth by Draco's strong hands. His kiss moved from her mouth down her jaw to her neck and then her shoulder.  
  
Then he stopped, and pulled away. Hermione opened her eyes to see him staring at her. His hands were on her thighs and he was barely and arm's length away from her body. Her mind screamed in protest to the sudden ceasing of action, but she immediately knew what she had to do. She bit her lip, though the familiar habit did nothing to calm her raging mind.  
  
As she thought about what she was about to do she tried to think about the pros and the cons. But not even 'reasonable Hermione' could help her now - she was in want of it as well. Her heart had made up its mind before her brain had, and her hand moved down to the ties of her robe. They moved with their own will and untied the knot that held her robe together. The soft, fuzzy maroon cloth drifted apart revealing the smooth, creamy flesh of her stomach.  
  
He stared at her exposed skin. His mouth gaped open and Hermione allowed herself a shy smirk. His mouth moved as if he was trying to find his voice. When he finally found it he couldn't stop stuttering. "I-I-I...I- I...I c-c.can't! I can't." He stumbled away from her and got to his feet.  
  
Pain and confusion and hurt lanced through her body and she felt that she couldn't find her voice even though her mouth was open. She pulled her robe back together and tied it, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry..." He breathed. Hermione couldn't bring herself to look at him. Her hand moved to her mouth and she squeezed her eyes shut against the tears. She could hear the shifting of boards as Draco made his retreat. His door closed and Hermione let out a sob. She leaned against the booth completely drained of any strength. She couldn't do anything but cry.  
  
The tears streamed down her face. Sobs and waves of anguish wracked her petite body. She curled into a ball amongst the rubble with unceasing cries. The tears slid down her freckled cheeks and dropped onto her bare knees. She welcomed the salty taste of her tears if only to drive away His taste.  
  
It was a long time before she made it to bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco wakes up to see Pansy sitting on his bed looking down at him. He sits up. Pansy grins and lounges out on the green silk covers. "So how'd it go?"  
  
"If you're asking if I nailed her the answer is no."  
  
"She shot you down." Pansy reasoned with a grin.  
  
"Exactly the opposite."  
  
Pansy looked perplexed. "So, what went wrong?"  
  
Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. She was sitting there, ready to do it, but I-I was...I just didn't feel right about it.  
  
Pansy's mouth dropped open and she fixed her eyes on him. "You're telling me you had the chance to fuck her and you didn't," She laughed. "Boy are you a chump."  
  
Draco growled. He wouldn't let Pansy knock him down - the little whore. "A momentary lapse of judgement, soon to be rectified." He climbed out of bed and put on his pants. He starts out the door when Pansy calls out to him.  
  
"If you're heading towards her room, you won't find her." She said in a superior tone. She idly wrapped a lock of sun-blonde hair around her index finger. Draco whirled around.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Pansy gave him an innocently surprised look. "You don't know?" A large smile spread across her face. "She left fifteen minutes ago."  
  
Draco grabbed Pansy by the shoulders and shook her violently. "Where'd she go?"  
  
Pansy looked thoughtful and her speech was slow and deliberate. "Let's see. She apologized to Dumbledore and asked for her room to be moved to the Gryffindor Tower." She paused, letting her words sink in. "You blew it, Draco. That girl has come to her senses and she will never go near you again."  
  
Draco lets go of her and backs up. "We'll see about that"  
  
~*~  
  
A group of students start up the stairs leading towards the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione is among them. Having made several trips back and forth to move her things all she had now was her knapsack. She sighs and looks up.  
  
At the top of the staircase stands Draco.  
  
Hermione stoops in her tracks and looks up at him. Her uncertainty is mirrored on her pale face, and she hesitated in her ascent. She looked up at Draco's impassive face and watched as it turned into his trademark smirk. She let her bag slid off her shoulder and drop to the ground. Her heart started to pound again as she ran to him and they embraced. They kiss they shared was just a preview of what was to come.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco stirred and sighed. He stretched out his arms with a yawn and opened his eyes. Hermione was sitting on the window seat watching him. Her arms were wrapped around her chest holding up the sheet that was wrapped around her. Her honey-brown hair was tousled and framed her heart- shaped face. The rays of light shining through the window outlined her still body with a golden hue.  
  
"Morning," She said with a smile. Draco grinned crookedly at her and sat up in her bed. He held out a hand. She hopped down off the window seat and took it. Draco pulled her down next to him on nuzzled her neck. Hermione grinned, but then her face goes slack and she sits bolt upright. "Harry!"  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting down in the common playing a game of Wizards Chess when they heard a door close upstairs. They both looked up to see Hermione coming down the stairs. She looked utterly nervous and she kept chewing on her lower lip. With quick steps she made her way over to the pair.  
  
"Harry. I need to talk to you alone." She said.  
  
Harry's eyes were fixed on the chessboard as he calculated his next move. "I'm kind of in the middle of something, 'Mione. Can't you just say it here?"  
  
Hermione paled and she looked as if she was gonna faint. "Um...ok." Stiffly, she sat down on the coach and braced herself. Her fingers dug into the cushions of the sofa and she counted to ten in her head. "Idon'tthinkweshouldseeeachotheranymore." She said in a rush. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for Harry's reply. No one said anything for the longest time.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at them. Ron looked like he was frozen. His expression was one of shock and he held his knight suspended in midair. Harry's emerald eyes were fixed on hers and she felt herself quake. "Are you dumping me?" He asked, making sure he had heard her correctly.  
  
Hermione didn't directly answer. It sounded to harsh to just say yes, so she danced around the question. "I'm really sorry Harry..."  
  
He held up a hand stopping her. He nodded slowly as if finally coming to grips with what Hermione's declaration implied. He breathed in slowly than looked back at her. "Is it someone else?"  
  
Again, she didn't answer directly. "I think I'm in love, Harry. I-"  
  
"Just answer the question, Hermione."  
  
She nodded, "Yes. Yes it is someone else." She looked at Ron to see his reaction but he was still frozen with shock and confusion. Harry perceived her look to imply something else and he gaped at her.  
  
"But, I thought you and Ron-"  
  
"What?!" She exclaimed, "It's not Ron. It's-well it's...um...you see it's-"  
  
A door closed, and the trio looked at the top of the stairs.  
  
"It's me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey! R & R! I love you all to pieces! I have semesters next week; so I don't know when I'm going to be able to update, but at least I'm not gonna leave in suspense, right? Lol. Have a Happy Christmas, a Merry Hanukkah, and a jolly Kwanzaa!  
  
Kitty Malfoy (^ ^) 


	11. The Breaking of the Three

Title: Firefly  
  
Chapter 11: The Breaking of the Three  
  
Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
A/N: Everything HP is Rowling's. The parts I have borrowed from the movie 'Cruel Intentions' are copyrighted as such. The rest of the plot and any extra characters are MINE! No touchy! I'm not sure if this chapter is going to be long, seeing as how it was 7 pages long on notebook paper, but when I type it up it usually becomes much shorter. Usually I add on more, when I'm on the computer, but it's Christmas and I sort of overdosed on 'REAL' eggnog, so....... I'm practically unconscious. I shall try my best though. Ugh.... My friend wants me to go shopping with her tomorrow...AT 6 AM! Grrr  
  
*********  
  
Harry gaped like a fish out of water and Ron fell over backwards out of his chair. Draco cockily leaned over where Hermione was sitting. He draped his arms over her shoulders and rested his chin next to her ear.  
  
"Well, you can't have 'er!" Harry sputtered.  
  
"Like hell I can't!" Draco retorted hotly. He stood upwards fiercely. The animosity between the two cloaked the entire room in a clashing haze of silver and gold. Energy cackled like lightening back and forth sparking and flaring up and up to bright peaks of light then dying back down again. Their eyes locked, and to Hermione it seemed as if more of the aforementioned lightening lanced out through their optic connection. The confronting energies clashed making no noise in the deafening silence. They snapped at one another as though possessing the mighty jaws of dragons. Neither one backed down nor seemed in danger of being "swallowed" by the other. Finally Hermione cut in.  
  
"No one can "HAVE" me......Only "parts" of me......" She clarified weakly.  
  
Draco snorted and the struggle ended leaving Harry's forehead beaded with sweat and Draco panting slightly. Draco nuzzled her neck, "I think Potter's just jealous that you're not going out with Him anymore," He reasoned out. A pale hand snaked stealthily out of the shadowed sleeves of Draco's robes and trailed it's way up Hermione's arm, caressing her bare skin before it started to play with a honey-dipped lock of hair. She bit her lip against the pleasure that his simple loving touch gave her. She could feel the same pure and holy energy seeping through the skin of her arm and flooding through her body like the tsunamis of old. She blinked. For a fraction of a second her world seemed to be cloaked in a silver haze, but her eye closed again, of their own volition and the color of reality came racing back. She batted away his hand, and he relinquished her hair with a final caress of her porcelain cheek.  
  
"Draco..."She growled; her voice lowering an octave, "You're not helping."  
  
She could sense the rolling of his slate eyes behind her and rolled her own. "Well he is..." he muttered.  
  
Hermione looked back at Harry and Ron. The redhead was on his feet again and he looked truly somber. Harry himself was turning an angry shade of crimson. Hermione feared he would soon turn the color of the Gryffindor banner high above and explode if she didn't intervene.  
  
"You guys are my best friends. I really want you to be happy for me." Her eyes shifted to a somber chocolate brown and they pleaded to her friends in a silent begging voice that burrowed deep into their connected hearts that were bound together.  
  
Ron crossed the threshold to where she stood. His warm and callused hands cupped her chin forcing her to look at him. "Do you trust him?" Ron asked. His sturdy hand held her there, and Hermione was unable to look away. Ron's own eyes searched her face intently as he awaited a reply. His joking demeanor and expression were uncharacteristically serious and solemn.  
  
Hermione nodded and replied without hesitation, "I do." Her unhindered answer given in a firm and stubborn voice convinced Ron, if her answer had not. If her confession had, then her tone and body language only further ascertained his decision.  
  
Still leaning against the button-leathered couch Draco felt something wrench inside him. He did love her - or at least he thought he did...however the matter of the bet gnawed at his insides eating away at the strings of his heart.  
  
Hermione on the other hand hadn't broken eye contact with her best friend, and she watched as his mouth slowly formed a reply.  
  
"Then I trust YOU, 'Mione." He said. He smiled down at her and his thumb grazed her lower jaw in a brotherly fashion.  
  
Draco's gut wrenched again and the awful feeling inside him latched its fearsome jaws into his heart.  
  
Hermione's joyful grin faded as Harry whirled on Ron. Ron stumbled backwards as Harry's hands pushed him roughly back with the force of seven years of Quidditch honed muscles. "I can't believe you Ron! I thought you'd be on my side with this one." He accused getting in Ron's face. His bass voice was shaking and halting in his anger.  
  
Ron became angry as well and his long arms gestured wildly. The lightening returned thought this time between the dragons of gold and bronze. The clashing of the two energies was less violent than the battle between gold and silver; though no less subdued. The figmentary dragons circled each other barely containing the fighting spirit that lay dormant inside them. Ron's angered words fueled his proverbial dragon and the bronze lightening encircling it flared to new brilliance. "You can't believe ME?" he repeated in disbelief, "I can't believe YOU! I thought you of all people would be on Hermione's side!"  
  
Hermione stood up and pushed them apart. "Stop it please!" She pleaded. She turned to Ron, the more hot-tempered of the two, and pushed him back slightly, if only to keep the two out of the range of physical contact. "I don't want either of you to be mad at the other because of me!" She continued. Her gaze moved back and forth between the two, pleading and begging with her wide eyes.  
  
Harry scowled and turned away. Ron paced back and forth running a hand through his fire engine read hair. He stopped his pacing and turned to Hermione with his own scowl. "It's not because of you that I'm mad, 'Mione," he insisted.  
  
"But-" she protested.  
  
"It's because of HIM!" he flopped down into the chair he had previously occupied. His brow was furrowed and his out-thrust jaw rested on his balled fist. "At least she trusted you enough to tell you the truth straight out." He accused to Harry's back, "Personally, I don't see why she bothered."  
  
Hermione turned to see what reaction Ron's words had caused with Harry. She gnawed on her lower lip and she faced Harry's turned back with her hands clasped nervously in front of her. Harry's shoulders slouched and he thrust his fists into the pockets of his khaki's. Hermione watched him go with a strained expression. When the common room door finally closed behind him she fell boneless to the floor next to Ron'' chair.  
  
"Oh, Ron!" She exclaimed leaning against his outstretched leg. "What am I going to do?" She asked helplessly. She let out a sigh that belied her psychological exhaustion the entire ordeal had wrought on her.  
  
"You could do ME the favor of NOT making out in front of me..." he replied sticking out his tongue at her. In a typical Ron gesture he had brought comedy to a situation that seemingly had none. His eyes were crinkled with mirth and shone with mischief. Hermione was instantly glad that he had shed both his somber and angry demeanor. She laughed and punched the leg upon which she had previously been leaning. "I'll work on that..." She replied, sarcastically. "Weird?" She asked.  
  
"Just...a LOT!" he confessed with a wispy chuckle.  
  
Hermione stood up and brushed off her jeans. Shooting Ron a thankful and loving look she grabbed Draco's hand and started to lead him out of the common room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ron roll his own, and she grinned evilly. "Come on, baby!" She cooed, mockingly, to Draco. "Bye bye, Draky-poo!" Ron called out after Draco. Hermione burst into giggles, but wouldn't let go of her death-grip on Draco's arm as he attempted to launch himself at Ron.  
  
Hermione pulled Draco towards her with strength neither Ron nor Draco knew she possessed and kissed him. Ron recovered from his shock and immediately started gagging. Hermione giggled again despite her rather awkward and intimate position. Still making-out the couple stumbled into the corridor and closed the common room door.  
  
*********  
  
As the couple walked past the large bay windows in the corridor, Hermione stopped. Draco noticed several paces onward that Hermione was no longer following him and turned. Her forehead was resting against the glass of one of the windows and her breath fogged the area before her lips. One hand rested on the cold stone siding and the other grazed the granite ledge beneath the window. Her eyes were locked on the bright blue sky.  
  
The sun had reached its noon position. As it slid out from behind the clouds great shafts of hazy golden light burst through every window of the hall. The normally gray and shadowed hall was striped in gold light. Hermione herself was bathed if not drowning in the warmth. Slowly her head turned to face him, and at that exact moment Draco felt the world fall away from him until she was all he could see. He felt like he would agree to anything she asked of him.  
  
Her hair glowed with such heated light it looked as if a single spark would set it aflame. Her cream face was lined in silver and soon its features were indiscernible through the blinding white light that consumed it. All that was visible was her hazel eyes which had lightened to an inhuman blue. The white light around seemed to have bleached their color until they became the neon pale blue of the calm sea and the bright sky fused together.  
  
Instead of her normal clothes she wore a flowing white gown. It reached far past her feet and hung beneath her in the abyss to which they had been transported in Draco's sight. As Draco stared at her body it became virtually impossible to tell gown from skin so alike where they in their pure white brilliance. The gown's silk material was fastened at her right shoulder by a silver ring. The gathered cloth hung slightly longer than her lowered arm before it disappeared from sight behind the train of the dress.  
  
The light played tricks on his treasonous eyes and it seemed as if white pearly wings sprouted from her bare back. Downy soft feathers fell from these wings and rained down around her as her wings snapped outwards reaching their full span, three times the length as she was tall. Then they bent inwards again and folded around her shielding all of her from view save the end of her long gown and her head. In that instant she looked like she was of heaven; so angelic was her appearance.  
  
And then it was over. She was back in her T-shirt and jeans. She looked at him oddly; her placid dark blue eyes squinted at him through the blinding light. Draco swayed slightly as the ground rushed up to meet him along with the rest of the hall. The "vision" had lasted naught more than a second and though he could no longer see it he could feel it seeping into his very core. There it cloaked the fearsome beast inside him with the same pure white energy and rather than subduing it the light seemed to willingly lend its energy to it and fueled the ferocity at which it ate away; demanding attention.  
  
Hermione grinned and through Draco's inner turmoil the contagious gesture reached him and he returned the smile weakly.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Hermione exclaimed, "Hogwarts can get so dreary and it's positively gorgeous out-"  
  
"I know just the thing!" Draco interrupted and grabbed her hand. Hermione was so surprised and shocked at Draco's ready agreement, and that she hadn't needed to forcefully convince him, that the only sound she managed to make was a gasp of bewilderment as she was dragged down the hall.  
  
*********  
  
Hermione stared dumbfounded at the large box, Draco held in his hands. Standing in her old common room she felt lightheaded and completely bewildered. "Draco? What's this?" She asked, motioning to the box with one hand. "It's for you." He replied with a gentle smirk. He held it out to her and Hermione's feet carried her towards it with slow even steps. Her fingers barely grazed the ornate bow that adorned the white box and it magically unraveled itself with a flourish. Her brow furrowed slightly as she pulled off the lid and unfolded the tissue paper inside.  
  
Nestled inside the layers of white paper was a dress. A magnificent dress of pearl and rose. Hermione pulled it out of the box and its silk folds fanned out and then resettled into place. "Try it on." Draco insisted. Hermione could only nod dumbly and she disappeared into her empty former room.  
  
A moment later she reappeared. Draco's eyes drank hungrily at her enhanced beauty and his breath caught in his throat. The torso of her dress was fashioned like a corset and its pearl material clung to her bosom and accented her slender frame in a provocative manner. Pearl gave way to pale pink gauze that shrouded the rose silk beneath it. The entire dress hung just a millimeter above the floor and it swept the cold marble as she glided towards him.  
  
"I can't take this!" She exclaimed twirling around in a circle. The folds of the dress spun with her and slid back into place after she had stopped. "It is much to beautiful and most certainly disgustingly expensive." Draco grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. The blood rushed to Hermione's face turning it a color that bore a striking resemblance to the gown she wore. "You can and you will." He stated firmly. "But if accepting something from a Malfoy disturbs you-"  
  
"Draco! I-" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Then let's just say you're "borrowing" it." He finished. He cocked an eyebrow and pulled her closer. "What do you say?" Hermione's head was downcast as he said this, but she put her arms around his neck and looked at him. "I say that...now I'm much more pretty than you!" They both laughed and Draco kissed her. Hermione's feet left the ground as he lifted her up and spun her around in a wild flurry of passion.  
  
Hermione giggled and their kiss broke. He set her back on the ground and she sent him a look. "Now. Enlighten me as to where we are going that requires such a fabulous state of attire."  
  
*********  
  
Draco looked positively eatable in a tuxedo, Hermione decided as the Jaguar Roadster spun out around another curve never slowing. One of her hands was hanging over the door of the car and the other mimed as if she was holding a microphone just as 'Every You Every Me' by Placebo came on the radio.  
  
"Sucker love is heave sent,  
  
You pucker up, our passion's spent.  
  
My hearts a tart, your body's rent,  
  
My body's broken, yours is spent." She sang at the top of her lungs. She looked at Draco who was resisting the urge to look at her. Mission recognized Hermione turned in her seat to face him and begin to sing no louder than a whisper in his ear.  
  
"Carve your name into my arm.  
  
Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed.  
  
Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
  
Every me and every you." Her breathy singing blew into his ear making Draco shiver. The very closeness of her body was making it hard to drive or even focus on the winding road for that matter. Feeling her hand on his thigh he looked down to see her crawl into his lap. Beneath the waves of silk Hermione situated herself so that she was straddling him in the seat. Draco was barely able to see the road and he didn't care.  
  
"Sucker love, a box I choose.  
  
No other box I choose to use.  
  
Another love I would abuse,  
  
No circumstances could excuse."  
  
The cover of the car sprung up and blocked out the bright sky and Hermione looked up in surprise. Having reached their destination, Draco swerved around the horseshoe driveway and slammed on the breaks in front of the large mansion with a piercing squeal of tires. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and the radio died.  
  
Grabbing Hermione firmly by the waist he plopped her back in her seat. Leaning towards her in his seat he shook a reprimanding finger at her. "Bad, 'Mione" he scolded. He opened his door and stepped out. He tossed the keys to the nervous valet that came scrambling towards him. "Don't touch ANYTHING." He ordered, and walked around to Hermione's side. She opened the door, but Draco slammed it back shut with a hand.  
  
Hermione's disgruntled cry could be heard from inside.  
  
Draco reopened the door and offered her his arm. She took it and he helped her out of the car. Hermione pouted and slid her mask on her face. It was made in the design of swan wings outstretched. The downy feathers were white like a swan's but the ends darkened to rose pink in accordance with her gown. Her hair was piled atop her head like princesses of old and brassy corkscrew curls hung down her neck. A spell on her mask held it on her face with no string or binding so that it didn't disrupt the hair that had taken painstaking time to complete.  
  
"Things work differently at my home, 'Mione. It is seen as obscenely rude not to help your lady out of her car." Hermione let out an annoyed sigh and walked forward with her arm still wrapped in Draco's.  
  
TBC  
  
*********  
  
Review!  
  
Kitty Malfoy (^ ^) 


	12. Roses

Title: Firefly  
  
Chapter 12: Roses  
  
Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
A/N: Same Disclaimer as always. Love all my loyal fans out there!  
  
Credits: The song used in this chapter is not mine and is totally credited to Utada Hikaru.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Passing through the great mahogany doors in the entryway the couple was immediately besieged by what Hermione could only assume were important and prestigious pureblood witches and wizards. Hermione dutifully took in the names that were thrown at her and tightened her grip in the crook of Draco's elbow. Draco was surprised at how well Hermione was taking her current situation. She had seemed at a loss when the first wave of people had "pounced" on them, but she had made a surprising comeback adapting and shifting her personality and demeanor to suit the occasion and the ego- centered minds of "the people" surrounding them.  
  
Not once had Draco mentioned her name throughout the entire course of the "meet and greet". She was smart enough not to bring it up in the middle of a first impression, but she sure as hell wasn't going to become some meek and submissive slip of a girl that did whatever she was told and kept her mouth shut. Draco wasn't giving out her name for a reason and she was gonna find out EXACTLY what that reason was.  
  
The swarms of stiff-backed snobs ebbed and Hermione allowed Draco to lead her out onto the dance floor. Her gown sashayed around her body creating the illusion that her feet weren't moving, but yet she was clearing not standing still. Hermione looked around at first, analyzing people faces. She noticed that it was only the women with masks, and that the men were easily identifiably; if she knew who they were in the first place.  
  
Everyone stared at the couple as they moved into the center of the dance floor. Everyone stared at HER. She turned her gaze away from the faces to straight ahead of her. She stuck out her chin and walked past the people. She ignored the whispers that flew over her head; the ones that Draco didn't even seem to hear. Hermione was completely at a loss of what to do. She had never received so much attention before. Ever.  
  
Draco smiled and nodded in the direction of certain people and was completely oblivious to the dismay of his date. He stopped only when they had reached to exact middle of the colossal, marble dance floor. He led Hermione out in front of him and pulled her close. His left hand snaked around her waist and the other clasped hers firmly but gently. Hermione laid her left hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.  
  
On the raised marble platform set in the northeast corner of the ballroom, the player-less orchestra burst into life and began to play a sweet symphonic waltz. Hermione and Draco started off the dance waltzing in perfect harmony through the stationary dancers. More couples picked up the dance until everyone was waltzing around in circles and weaving in between the others.  
  
Draco and Hermione melted into one as the music swept over them. They moved effortlessly and as fluidly as if they had danced together forever. The people parting around them went unnoticed by either as the entire world melted away with the flow of the music.  
  
The song ended and they parted. Beneath the pearl and silver of her mask, Hermione's eyes were a content turquoise color. "Draco...why are they all looking at me?"  
  
Draco swept her back into his arms as another piece of music began to play. He smirked down at her as they spun in rhythm to the music. "Could it be the sexy-ness of me?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed at him. "I doubt it." She replied.  
  
Draco pouted.  
  
"Though..." She continued, "You ARE very sexy..."  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
They danced as perfectly as they had before, but Hermione's mind was still ticking. Her lower lip became trapped beneath her snow-white teeth and she gnawed on it nervously. "Draco-"  
  
"The men want you. The women want to be you." Draco told her seriously.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione exclaimed in bewilderment.  
  
"Oh come on, 'Mione. What men wouldn't want you, and what woman wouldn't want to be you?" Hermione was turning red as the blush rose into her cheeks. "You're perfect Hermione." Draco whispered into her ear before planting a feathery soft kiss on her make-up free forehead. "I am far from perfect..." She said back with a light laugh in her voice.  
  
  
  
WHEN YOU WALK AWAY YOU DON'T HEAR ME SAY,  
  
"PLEASE, OH BABY...DON'T GO."  
  
SIMPLE AND CLEAN IS THE WAY THAT YOU'RE MAKIN' ME FEEL TONIGHT  
  
IT'S HARD TO LET IT GO  
  
  
  
Draco's million dollar smile set Hermione's heart pounding wildly against her chest, though she pulled out of his grasp and stepped back. "I'm gonna go get some punch." She said beginning to make her way to the refreshment table.  
  
"I thought we were dancing here?" Draco called out after her.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco whined; in as close of a whining voice as a Malfoy was allowed.  
  
"I'm just getting some punch." Hermione insisted with a small smile and disappeared into the throng of dancing couples.  
  
  
  
YOU'RE GIVING ME TOO MANY THINGS LATELY, YOU'RE ALL I NEED  
  
YOU SMILED AT ME AND SAID,  
  
  
  
Hermione grabbed two wineglasses of sparkling punch and turned around to see Draco standing behind her. She smiled at him and handed him one of the two glasses. "Couldn't wait?" She asked, her glittered primrose lips quirking slightly. Those same lips rested on the edge of the crystal glass and she sipped her punch. Rainbows danced inside the bowled surface as the light reflected off the sparkling punch and the glitter on her lips.  
  
Draco smirked and grabbed her free hand. "No." He pulled her towards him and kissed her. She tasted like strawberries and vanilla. Hermione ended the kiss and pulled back reluctantly.  
  
  
  
"DON'T GET ME WRONG, I LOVE YOU  
  
BUT DOES THAT MEAN I HAVE TO MEET YOUR FATHER?"  
  
WHEN WE ARE OLDER YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHAT I MEANT WHEN I SAID "NO."  
  
I DON'T THINK LIFE IS QUITE THAT SIMPLE.  
  
  
  
"Your father..."  
  
Draco looked at her dazed, "What?"  
  
"When am I going to meet him?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your father!" Hermione exclaimed in exasperation. "Shouldn't I meet him?"  
  
"No." Draco said immediately. Hermione looked up at him strangely, her eyes shifting to dark brown. She took a step back, and Draco immediately yearned for their close proximity to return.  
  
Hermione's mind raced and she pulled her eyes away from Draco's compelling silver eyes. She fingered her wineglass softly and looked down into the small pool of red that remained at the bottom. She looked back up at him as he looked down. Pursing her lips, Hermione gathered her courage and turned on her heel and began walking towards the stairs on the west wall. When Draco looked up she was already halfway there.  
  
  
  
WHEN YOU WALK AWAY YOU DON'T HEAR ME SAY,  
  
"PLEASE, OH BABY...DON'T GO."  
  
SIMPLE AND CLEAN IS THE WAY THAT YOU'RE MAKIN' ME FEEL TONIGHT  
  
IT'S HARD TO LET IT GO  
  
  
  
Draco went after her at a rather brisk pace; faster than a walk but not quite running. Hermione reached the top of the stairs and was immediately yanked backwards. She turned around to see Draco gripping her wrist tightly. "What are you doing?" he hissed. Hermione's brow furrowed and she straightened her skirts with her free hand. "I am going to give my regards to the host of the party."  
  
Once again exerting the strength few knew she possessed, she slipped her wrist free of Draco's hold and continued onwards. "It would seem rude not to do so, after all." She called back over her shoulder. Hermione's soft leather shoes padded softly against the white marble that seemed to make up everything in the mansion. The cold of the marble beneath her seeped through the thin soles of her shoes and Hermione repressed a shiver.  
  
In front of her was a slightly raised dais upon which sat a silver and emerald gilded chair. Hermione immediately recognized the dignified man that sat upon the throne-like chair. He looked as he had the first time she had meet him in her second year, save for the light hints of gray at the temples of the same platinum blond hair he had passed on to his son.  
  
She found it hard to believe that this man, the father of her boyfriend, was the same man who had terrified her when she had first met him. She smiled at the change of view and to put on her best face. Harry had always said she looked her prettiest when she smiled. She let her arms hang gracefully at her sides as she walked forward swaying her hips just so to put on the illusion that she was gliding rather than walking. The delicate feathers on her mask tickled her face as a light breeze from an open window stirred them.  
  
Lucius Malfoy looked up as she drew closer to the raised platform on which he rested. He surveyed her with shrouded and half-lidded eyes. He watched from the way she moved to the way she held herself. He raised his gaze slightly as Draco appeared behind her and remembered. This was the girl with which his son had danced with the entire evening. By the look on his son's face he realized the girl had come to meet him on her own and that wasn't making Draco happy in the least. Lucius smirked behind the hand that rested over his mouth and turned his scrutiny back to the young girl.  
  
Hermione reached the bottom of the platform and with skirts in hand executed a low curtsy. Despite the fact that she held her skirts in her hands the hem still swept the tiled floor. Her chest and torso rested on her bended knee and the hair that fell over her shoulder grazed the floor as well.  
  
Draco watched in surprise as his father looked on in amusement at Hermione's extremely low curtsy. "Master Malfoy." Hermione spoke to the floor.  
  
"Rise child." Lucius ordered with an odd smirk on his face. He shifted in his seat a fraction of an inch in order to direct his attention towards the girl getting back to her feet in front of him.  
  
Hermione did rise; slowly. When she was fully straightened, only then did she raise her gaze from the floor to meet the hard stare of Malfoy Sr. Her eyes, now a shadowed green that matched the emeralds on Lucius' chair pierced through Lucius like a spear. This girl was very odd indeed.  
  
"I have come to give my respects to you Lucius, host of this wonderful party." She stated in a firm, unwavering tone.  
  
"Such manners." Lucius commented off-handly. "I accept your respects and thank you for them."  
  
Hermione turned to go.  
  
"Apparently you lack some basic manners." Lucius continued causing Hermione to turn back around. "Excuse me?" Her look was one of curious confusion. "Won't you tell me your name?" he restated.  
  
Hermione visibly relaxed but she sensed Draco tense considerably behind her. She smirked below the fringe of feathers and looked back at Lucius. He raised a finely arched eyebrow and Hermione laughed out loud. Her melodic peals of laughter echoed in the wide expanse of the mansion and then faded away into the measures of music. "A name? What value does a name hold save for a title to separate the people?"  
  
"I asked for your name, not riddles." Lucius replied calmly.  
  
"And again I ask, 'why my name?'" She paused and took a daring step closer. She reached upwards. Bit by bit a blood-red flower materialized in her reaching hand. She lowered her hand and held the flower against her breast.  
  
"What's in a name? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." She brought the rose to her nose and then held it out to the intrigued man. Lucius didn't hesitate. Reaching out he took the proffered flora delicately. He too held it to his nose and smirked. "Eloquently put Lady, but...your name..."  
  
"I, by any other name, would be the same person standing before you regardless of the title I have been given by others." She paused in thought, "But if you wish it of me...I will tell you my name..."  
  
Draco looked up sharply and his breath turned to ice.  
  
"I wish it."  
  
Things moved in slow motion for Draco. His feet seemed to be super- glued to the floor. No. It was more like someone had placed 'Petrificus Totalus' on him.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
Draco felt gravity strengthen ten-fold and it pulled at him.  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione didn't break eye contact with the man even as he shot angrily to his feet. "Get out of my Court, Mudblood." He hissed at her. Hermione flinched slightly at the derogatory word to describe a witch or wizard of Muggle descent. Her always changing deep brown eyes locked onto his furious gray ones and she stared him down her arms folded neatly across her chest. She waited a moment in the tense silence for Draco to come rushing in to back her up but when he did not she took matters into her own hands. She would deal with Draco later.  
  
"I am a Pureblood just like you. And just like you I will not stand here and listen to someone put me down in order to make themselves feel superior." She barked out.  
  
Lucius was stunned into angry silence.  
  
"My biological, pureblood parents were killed when I was a child. I have lived my life as one of Muggle descent until recently when the origins of my birth were revealed. I realize that this information has not become public knowledge yet. But regardless of someone's descent they should not be put through the contempt of another because they are deemed "trash". All witches and wizards are able to exist intermingled with each other. It is people like you that are so stuck in the past that won't idiotic prejudices die. I know because I am dating your son."  
  
*************  
  
R & R! School starts in 2 days.......yuck!  
  
Kitty Malfoy 


	13. Completely Fucked Up

Title: Firefly

Chapter 13: Completely Fucked Up

Author: Kitty Malfoy

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

A/N: Yay! I'm writing again! This one is gonna be kinda short, but I just wanted to get back into the swing of things again!

***********

"Now sir, if you don't mind, I'm leaving. I don't have to listen to one more word from a man who can only feel superior belittling others"

The rose, created by Hermione's magic wilted and died in Lucius' grasp. She whirled around and stormed away from the dais and down the white marble stairs leading from it. Hermione was half way down those steps when she realized Draco was not with her. Upon turning around, she found Draco to still be standing — no _glued-_- to the same spot his features displaying his complete and utter shock.

"Draco!" Hermione and Lucius called out simultaneously.

"This isn't working for me anymore."

Hermione froze. Her angry gray eyes shifted to a confused, muddy brown.

"It's not you, it's me. I'm completely fucked up." Draco muttered.

Hermione on the other hand couldn't believe what was happening. How could he side with the father that had tried to force him into becoming a Death Eater?

"I don't understand." Hermione's voice was incredulous, "What are you saying?"

"I don't know how I can make this any clearer to you."

"B-but I love you..."

"I know. I wish I felt the same. Unfortunately, I feel nothing. You were just another conquest."

Rather than sadness, Hermione was totally filled with blood-boiling, earth-shattering rage at the one man she thought she could really love. Fixing her hazel eyes on his she slowly made her way back up the stairs.

"Why are you trying to hurt me?"

"I'm just being honest. I just wanted to see what you were like in bed."

"I don't believe you," She growled, "Look at you coward — you're shaking."

The smirk of victory on Lucius' face mad Hermione want to hurl. Her raised voice had attracted to attention of the other guests and now almost the entire ballroom was watching the scene with avid curiosity.

"I'm sorry. I'm completely-"

"Yeah! You're **completely** _fucked_ up!"

Draco reached out to touch her, but Hermione recoiled in anger. She couldn't stand the sight of him — much less bear to have his hands on her skin.

"Don't touch me," she whispered. He tried again but she pushed him back, "don't TOUCH ME!"

Her arm drew back and with her strong emotions fueling her actions she swung savagely at her boyfriend's head and her fist connected with his temple. The heir to the Malfoy name didn't know what hit him until he crumple and hit the floor limply like a sack of potatoes.

Lights flashed and camera shutters clicked as the press swarmed around Hermione and the unconscious Draco. With her hand shaking in anger she reached up and ripped her mask from her face. She threw it down to his unmoving face with a growl. "Stay the hell away from me," She muttered though he couldn't hear her.

The reporters whirled around her as she rushed down the stairs. Countless microphones were shoved in her face while she attempted to break free from the mob. 

"Never trust a Malfoy," She hissed causing pandemonium to break out among the press. Hermione pulled her wand from a hidden pocket in her dress and apparated away.

*********

By the time she stumbled into the Gryffindor common room it was near two in the morning and the fire was dying within the empty room. Her shoes were ruined, her hair was falling down around her face, and road dust coated the bottom of her dress.

It wasn't until she started up the dormitory stairs that she felt the salty tears rolling down her cheeks. She uselessly brushed them away making her running mascara smear across the pads of her fingertips.

All she wanted was to fall into her bed and just...just lie there. As she finally reached her private room a door opened behind her but she was too tired to even turn around. It was only when she was finally inside her room did she look up to find emerald green eyes staring back at her. Those eyes that had showed only pain and anger since her relationship with Draco had been revealed now held pure concern and worry.

Then, Hermione turned away and closed the door.

********

Sorry so short, but I just wanted to get something out here!!

I hope there are still people reading this!!

Kitty Malfoy


	14. Revelations

Title: Firefly

Chapter Fourteen: Revelations

Author: Kitty Malfoy

Disclaimer: Etc. Etc. Who cares! I don't own shit.

A/N: Yup…there's a lot of scenes in this chappy and the next from CI – enjoy!

****

                The box of chocolates Ginny had brought her fooled Hermione's mind into a false sense of happiness but did nothing to ease the aching of her heart.  Ginny had filled her role of "best friend" with gusto, even skipping her morning classes to be with her broken-hearted friend.

                But Hermione wouldn't let her sadness infect the wild redhead and had demanded Ginny attend her afternoon classes.  As Ginny slid out of Hermione's room and closed the door softly behind her Harry and Ron approached her.

                "Draco-" Ginny didn't even get the chance to finish her statement before Harry interrupted.

                "I knew it!" He growled pounding his fist into the palm of his other hand.

                Her brother placed a strong hand on his friend's shoulder effectively preventing the angry boy from charging foolishly out of the common room and most likely do something stupid and involving the Slytherin Head Boy.

                "No."  Ron said firmly, "No one could have known **this would happen."**

                Harry sighed and gave a slow nod of agreement.

                "Besides," Ginny interjected; flicking a carrot-colored lock of hair over her shoulder, " 'Mione asked me to tell you: you're not to lay a hand on him."

                "What?!" Ron's old temper came out before he could even think reasonably about Ginny's statement, "She can't _seriously_ be taking his side here..."

                "Power and wealth...or love? **I** can't believe she didn't see it coming." Harry pointed out.

                Ginny didn't comment lest she accidentally say something against her best friend to whom she was completely devoted.  She just shrugged and hoisted her satchel onto her shoulder.  Shuffling dejectedly behind Ginny, the trio exited the deserted common room.

****

                The next morning was Tuesday and Hermione was determined to return to her studies.  As she rolled out of bed she gave her mirror's reflection a scowl just _thinking_ about how her grades had started to slip.

                After smashing her hollering alarm clock for the second time that year she shed her wrinkled nightgown and stumbled sleepily into her private bathroom.

                The icy tap water helped shock her into wakefulness.  By the time she rinsed the conditioner from her hair goose bumps were beginning to form along her arms and upper chest.  Twisting off the water, Hermione blinked the beads of water from her eyes and pulled a fluffy maroon towel off the towel rack.

                As she dried off she cast a simple drying spell on her hair and pulled it into a messy ponytail on top of her head.  She hurriedly jumped into her uniform and grabbed her books while simultaneously starting a mad dash towards breakfast.

                The Gryffindor table was surprised when Hermione came pelting into the Great Hall just after the start of breakfast.  She was hardly in her seat across from Harry and Ron before she began inhaling her food.

                "Uh – Hermione?" Ron mumbled with a mouth full of food.

                "Mmm, can't talk." Hermione exclaimed between bites, "Library."  She wiped her mouth off and started to stand up.

                "Harry, it's impolite to stare; and don't talk with your mouth full, Ron."

                And then she was gone.

                " 'Bookworm Hermione' is back," Ron declared; pointing out the obvious.

                "But is that good or _bad_?" Harry mused.

****

                "Well done." Pansy purred as she cornered an annoyed Draco in the corner of the deserted Slytherin Common Room.

                "Hermione?" Draco guessed.  His lip curled into a sneer of disgust as Pansy pressed her large upper chest against him.  He growled and shoved her roughly away.

                Recovering quickly, Pansy produced two wine glasses and poured champagne into the crystal holder.  "I thought we should celebrate."

                Draco's eyes narrowed, but he accepted the glass nonetheless, " What shall we toast to?"

                "Peering into her glass as she swirled the drink within a grin began to form on her face.

                "To _my_ triumph, of course."

                He swallowed slowly.  Of course Pansy would celebrate the humiliation of Hermione Granger

**-=-Flashback-=-**

                "Oh my god.  You are completely whipped, Draco."

                "No I'm not."

                "Look at yourself!" Pansy sneered.  "You're a joke.  She's turned you into jelly.  What do you want to be one of those losers who walk down the halls holding hands and smiling? People used to respect you.  They feared you and now you're going to throw that all away."

                Draco stared at her; lost in thought.

                "Poor Draco.  He used to be cool, but now he's just another love struck faggot.  One of the many."

                Draco snorted and started to turn away when Pansy's cold voice cut in. "People **don't** change _overnight_." She hissed, "You and I are two of a kind.  At least **I** have the guts to admit it."

                She sipped her drink.

                "You were gonna leave school a legend.  Now you're gonna leave a joke."

                This time Draco _did_ turn away and made his way towards the portrait hole. "I'm willing to take my chances."

                Pansy made a last-ditch insult at Draco's retreating form, "Don't do it, Draco.  You'll not only ruin _your_ reputation – you'll **destroy** hers!"

**-=-End Flashback-=-**

                Draco cleared his throat tersely, "Not my choice of toast, but...it's your call."  He raised his glass, "To your triumph over Hermione."

                The champagne caught in his throat the moment Pansy began to laugh.  He swallowed slowly and gave a small cough, "What's so funny?"

                "Silly rabbit.  My triumph isn't over _her_. It's over **you**."

                His insides froze even though the anger quickly began to overpower his dread at hearing Pansy's next words, "C-Come again?"

                "You were _very_ much in love with her and you're _still_ in love with her.  But it amused me to make you ashamed of it.  You gave up on the first person you **ever** loved because _I_ threatened your reputation.  You're just a toy, Draco.  A little toy I like to play with.  And now you've completely blown it with her...I think it's the _saddest_ thing I've **ever** heard."

                She smirked and clicked her glass to his before taking a sip, "Cheers."  Draco, however, looked decidedly ill.  His blood pounded in his ears and his head reeled.

                _Fuck..._

*****

REVIEW! 

OR NO MORE!

Kitty Malfoy

=^.^=


	15. No More Lies

Title: Firefly

Chapter Fifteen: No More Lies

Author: Kitty Malfoy

A/N: Oh! I just brainstormed a great idea only a few minutes ago! It'll be coming up in a later chapter, so let's hurry and get to that chapter before I forget it.

****

Draco paced around his room before he finally stopped in front of his fireplace. A pinch or sand-like powder was dumped into his hand from a silver-gilded, clay box that had previously been resting atop the mantel. The orange flames flared out and turned an eerie blue when he threw the powder upon theme.

A moment passed.

"It's imperative that I speak with her." Draco demanded into the fire.

"I've already told you, she's not here." Ginny's voice was wavered and distorted through the flickering fire.

"Well please leave a message that I 'called'."

"I'll do that."

The fireplace connection ended and Ginny's face disappeared from the fire. With a frustrated shout he grabbed the powder box and flung it at the wall. Shattered earthenware and gray-brown dust rained down onto the plush, ivy-colored carpet unnoticed.

"Shit."

Draco collapsed angrily on his bed and buried his face in his hands. How could he have been so _stupid_? He let out an exhausted sigh and looked up. Sticking out form beneath his four-poster was his journal. Hesitating for a moment he reached down and picked it up. A long, tapering finger traced over the binding of the leather book before Draco began to flip through it.

-=-=-=-=-

Draco continued to bang on the Gryffindor portrait until it was finally opened.

"What do you want?" Harry demanded. Both Ron and Ginny flanked him and none looked too pleased with him. Not that anyone could blame them...

"I need to talk to Hermione."

"She's not here."

Harry tried to close the portrait, but Draco slammed it violently back open. He was **not **to be deterred, "Do you know where she is?"

"She's out." Ron glowered.

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Later. So-"

"Hermione!" Draco struggled to get past the trio and into the Gryffindor common room, "HERMIONE!" His shouting had drawn the attention of the Gryffindors.

_I know she's in here..._

Between Harry and Ron they managed to push Draco back and prevent him from barging in. "We already told you she's **not** here."

"_Fine!_" Draco ground out through clenched teeth, "Could you _please_ see that she gets this."

He handed Ginny a brown-paper package tied up with thin twine. A small cream-colored envelope, unmarked by any writing was held beneath the strings as well. Ginny looked down at the parcel, scrutinizing it. Her finely arched eyebrows furrowed, and when she looked up at Draco her jade eyes were filled with question.

Their eyes locked and it felt to Draco as if Ginny was staring right through him as if trying to discern his "real" motives. His reflexes demanded that he smirk back, but he couldn't. As he stared morosely back at her, Ginny's eyes softened and "question" was replaced by "sympathy".

"I'll do that." She replied softly.

"Ginny." He fixed his eyes on her and spoke slowly, "It's **_really_** important."

"I understand. Good night." The portrait door closed shut with a barely audible "click".

Ginny looked at the package again and before Harry or Ron could even form a protest she ran up to Hermione's room.

*****

A knock on her door broke Hermione of her concentration and she dropped her quill on her bed. She shifted the heaps of parchments and tattered books in order to clear herself a path off her own bed. Her floor was even worse. The soft maroon shag was littered with inkbottles, curling parchments, clothes of every variety and a wide selection of miscellaneous magical items.

It took her a moment to wade through this mess, but she finally did reach her door and when her visitor was revealed to be Ginny she smiled. "Hey, Gin. 'Scuse the mess...I've been studying so much I haven't really had time to clean." At this she flushed in slight embarrassment which only increased when she realized that Ginny could probably see her personals strewn about the place.

She cleared her throat nervously, "S-So what did you need?" Hermione had just started gathering up her articles of clothing when she noticed the solemn look on her best friend's normally bright features. Without a word, Ginny held out the package to the brunette.

Despite the questioning look on Hermione's face, Ginny found it almost impossible to talk around the strange lump that had formed in her throat. She watched Hermione swallow and shift her load to one hand before reaching out to relieve Ginny of the object in her outstretched hand.

Tanned fingertips with gold polish grazed the edge of brown paper and the creamy envelope flashed a gold light. Both females' eyes widened as green ink bled onto the parchment spelling out Hermione's name in an all-too-familiar precise, cursive handwriting.

"He insisted I give it to you..." Ginny exclaimed as she relinquished the package. 

Hermione couldn't keep her hands from shaking as she held tight to the object within them. She fingered the twine softly while she mechanically sat down upon her cluttered bedspread.

Ginny couldn't help her rapture and fascination in Hermione's reactions and emotions. Her eyes drank in her friend's every movement and every heartfelt sigh, and her mind tried to sort them as being depressed or frustrated ones. Her whole body itched to know _exactly_ what Hermione was feeling - what was going through her mind.

She took a guilty sort of pleasure in watching over her friend's private moment while Hermione had no realization of her presence. The ripping of paper snapped Ginny back to the present and out of her mind's wonderings. Tan leather peeked out from the pile of torn packing paper and piqued Ginny's curiosity.

_This isn't for anyone's eyes..._

Hermione didn't even hear her door close as her hazel eyes stared intently at the letter she had unfolded from the envelope.

**_Dear Hermione-_**

Thank you for reading this letter. I don't know what I can possibly say to rectify the harm I have caused you. For once in my life I'm at a loss for words. The truth of the matter is that being with you was the only time I have ever been happy. My whole life has been a joke. I prided myself on taking joy in other's misery. Well, it finally backfired. I succeeded in hurting the first person I loved. I wish more than anything I could take it back, but I guess that's not possible.

Enclosed is my most prized possession...my journal. For a long time I considered it my trophy. A sordid collection of my conquests. If you really want to know the truth, then please read it. No more lies. Please give me another chance. I'm a wreck without you.

Laying the letter beside her Hermione pulled Draco's journal from amid the scraps of brown paper. She didn't know how long she sat there with her fingers resting idly on the clasp before she finally opened the well-worn cover and dived into the pages.

A picture of Pansy was splayed across the front page. Despite the Slytherin girl's sultry poses in the moving photograph the words etched around it were only cruel and insulting. In Draco's perfect cursive the pages told of Pansy's multiply magical "enhancements", and underlying drug problem, and detailed her on-going sex addiction.

"Pansy's back-stabbing world of 'friendship', " she murmured turning the page. She was oddly surprised to see her own picture pasted to the page. The picture had been taken without her knowledge and she was smiling and laughing at something off to the side of the camera. Her robes had been hanging over her arm and she was wearing the white blouse and gray pleated skirt uniform required at Hogwarts.

'The Bet' was scrawled above her picture along with a torn scrap of parchment. It was the parchment Pansy had shown Draco as proof of their bet the previous night. She continued to read - becoming enthralled by the things described within the journal's pages. 

The candles illuminating her room burned away into giant pools of cooling wax while she read long into the night until finally snuffing themselves out as she closed the book. 

With the book lying on her chest she meant only to rest her eyes but she was instantly fast asleep.

****

R & R! 

Woah! A lot of you reviewed the last chapter, and I hope I have as much this time! The next chappy should be up in a bit, considering I'm going to be locked in my room all day tomorrow because watching my family dance around celebrating Easter makes me kinda queasylike eating one-too-many Peeps™ (Btw, if you're wondering what the hell I'm talking aboutI'm Wiccan while the rest of my family is still Christian)

Kitty Malfoy

=^.^=


	16. Sweet Misery

Title: Firefly

Chapter Sixteen: Sweet Misery

Author: Kitty Malfoy

A/N: Yes I know it's been simply _ages_ since I've updated, but you all love me anyway even those of you who are TOO LAZY TO REVIEW! Anyhoo here it is!

)()()()()()()(

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling as if something inside her had changed, but for good or ill she had yet to figure out. Carefully sliding Draco's journal beside her she climbed out of her bed, consequently dumping a load of clutter onto her already littered floor. Bits of her alarm clock still lay scattered about the floor and as she kicked them aside to make a path to her bathroom she felt a bit sheepish about not having picked them up yet.

Deciding that she'd deal with it later, Hermione shed her pajamas in random spots across her room as she directed her waking body towards the anticipated shower. A quick glance to the window before she closed the bathroom door told her without a clock that she was, in fact, up insanely early. The darkness of night was only now fading ever so slowly to charcoal gray as the sun began to creep up over the horizon.

When she exited some twenty minutes later it was with an accompanying cloud of steam pouring out of the bathroom - a leftover after-affect of her boiling hot shower. Her shower had done its job in waking up her body and _unfortunately_ her **mind** as well - and boy was it turning now. Her uncertainty mixed with confusion from the previous night fueled her brain into delving into facts, over-analyzing, formulating theories, and conjuring up questions even her vast stores of knowledge couldn't answer.

This sort of "super-active" mind was a usual characteristic of Hermione, but never before had these processes been completely focused on love...and _Draco Malfoy_ of **all** people. Groaning, Hermione massaged her temples. 

Thinking about thinking was making her head hurt...

Slipping into the familiar routine of donning her Hogwarts' uniform helped distract her mind and her headache ebbed. When she finished the cold, early morning chill and the short sleeves of her blouse proved to be an uncomfortable combination.

It took her a few embarrassing moments to discern which mound of clothing was clean clothes and she routed through it diligently. She found one of her plain black robes embroidered with the Gryffindor crest, pulled it free, and threw it on top of her bed.

She started to straighten when her fingertips grazed silk - she could tell by the icy feeling it sent through her fingers and sparked her nerves. Hermione's nose twitched in thoughtfulness.

_No harm in it..._

Her fingers closed about the unknown garment and clutching it tight in her fist she yanked it free from it's hidden pocket of concealment. Green filled her vision until the silk fell into a shapeless puddle from her numb grasp.

Her muddy brown eyes, mirroring her conflicting emotions, lowered to her lap and stared with unsure eyes. Silver embroidery floss, twisted in the familiar emblem, peeked out from within the sea of folds and silken waves. And as the familiarity of the robe washed over her...so did the memories.

)()()()()()()(

Harry looked up in surprise when he heard noise on the stairwell. His surprise only greatened when the other "insomniac" turned out to be Hermione wearing a Slytherin bed robe over her uniform. Hermione looked equally shocked to find herself no longer the only one who was awake and dressed at ungodly hours.

The two friends smiled at each other and Hermione hurried down the last few steps and crossed the common room to sit next to Harry on the couch. Instantly, the heat radiating off the fire warmed her to the core and she sent her ex-boyfriend a grateful smile for starting a fire when he woke up.

"Nice robe..." he commented quietly, prodding the embers of the fire with a golden poker stained by ash.

He heard as well as felt Hermione sigh beside him, but he kept his emerald eyes riveted on the flames as if it were them and not Hermione with whom he was conversing. "Three guesses who it belongs to-" she replied in the same tone.

"_Malfoy_..." Harry muttered darkly.

Hermione was in a rather bitchy mood at such an early hour and she barely made any attempt to shield Harry from the "_flaws_" in her personality, "Wow! And it only took you one!" She retorted in a scathingly sarcastic voice.

She'd barely been awake an hour and already she was in an extremely foul mood. Ex-boyfriends did that to you...or maybe it was the fact that the sun wasn't even up...or the fact that Draco had betrayed her...or maybe she was upset and confused by the journal...maybe it was because she hadn't had her morning cappuccino yet...or maybe it was **all** those things _combined_.

At any rate she was in no mood to be sympathetic and caring, especially to a person who changed his moods depending on the day of the week. 

"I was gonna say 'and the first two don't count', because as your loving **friend** I have complete confidence in your intelligence, but you were so quick to interrupt me with your 'oh-so-superior' retort I didn't have the chance to finish."

_Or maybe I'm PMSing..._

Great! Now her mind was going in a **_completely_ **different direction than her mouth and that _never_ ended well.

"Silly me for thinking that my best friend might wanna be a little sympathetic to me when I'm going through a hard time in my life. Like **that** would be too much to ask."

Harry had finally realized that he'd made a mistake and he looked down at Hermione with pleading emerald eyes. "Please don't be like this, 'Mione. It's me...your best friend - Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Stress-Me-Out! Hi, nice to meet you. My name's Hermione - we're well acquainted you and I. Have you ever considered making your name shorter? It's quite a mouthful you know-"

"Hermione!" He exclaimed. He shook her roughly by her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, for you Hermione I really am, but you can't just expect me to change my feelings about Malfoy two weeks into the school year when he just decides to get all "buddy-buddy" with you. _You_ did and _you _got hurt." 

He ran a hand through his sleep-tousled raven hair and let out a frustrated sigh, making Hermione wonder if this was really _that_ hard for him to say. He turned to her and lifted her chin so that he could meet her eyes. "Look into my eyes, 'Mione. I don't want you to get hurt. I'd die for you, Hermione, you have to know that."

Hermione **did** meet his eyes and felt immediately sorry for snapping at him. Smiling to ease the tension she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. "What you just said...it meant_ a lot_ to me...especially now."

Harry smiled too and enveloped her in a hug, "I'll do anything to see you happy, 'Mione." He whispered into her honey brown hair. Hermione sniffed emotionally and nodded. Pulling away she dabbed at her eyes that Harry was surprised to find brimming with tears.

"I'm gonna go down to the library before breakfast," She sniffed and started to walk to the portrait, "And, uh, you should change your shirt."

Harry frowned, "Why?"

"You got my mascara on it."

)()()()()()()(

When Hermione stepped out of the Gryffindor common room she shed the green robe and replaced it with her usual black one before stashing it deep into her knapsack. In doing so, her fingers grazed the cold leather of the journal and her entire dilemma resurfaced. Steeling herself for the day that was only just beginning she pushed away from the portrait of the fat lady and headed down the corridor to the Great Hall.

Her paten-leather Mary Jane's clicked repetitively against the cobblestones and echoed annoyingly throughout the deserted hallways. Since it was barely dawn, the corridors were dark and shadowed; only adding to the depression of the day that weighed down on her. The magical torches lining the wall kept her always in their orange glow; sparking to life as she drew near and snuffing themselves out as she passed.

__

I can't believe I've only been here for two weeks and I'm already a wreck!

She spitefully kicked at a loose floorstone and sent it clattering in front of her where it disappeared into the darkness the torches hadn't seen fit to illuminate.

Her mind went back to Draco's journal.

__

Damn him! I was perfectly fine hating him for the rest of my life - because he deserved it - but then he had to give me that damn journal. And now that I know all these...things_ about him it just feels...**wrong** to hate him._

Running a hand through her long waves of hair she sighed in frustration and changed directions - heading down a corridor perpendicular to the Great Hall.

__

And now I'm so addlebrained that I almost went down to the Great Hall, when breakfast isn't for ages. I'll go to the kitchens instead. I've been meaning to visit Dobby anyway, and I think I've got some pocket money in my bag that I can give him for serving me an early breakfast.

Already forcing her thoughts onto to something completely non-Draco related she headed towards the portrait of fruit. But all the while the back of her mind whirled as she subconsciously debated over two separate choices. She could go either way on this one.

And even before she reached out to tickle the pear that shielded the entrance to the kitchens she'd finally reached a decision.

)()()()()()()(

Yeah I know that was kinda weird with Harry, but they needed a confrontation sometime, and wouldn't you be a little stressed out too?

Well review - and I'm sorry this took so long!

Kitty Malfoy


	17. Decisions Are Made

Title: Firefly

Chapter Seventeen: Decisions Are Made

Author: Kitty Malfoy

A/N: Once again - sorry for waiting about a whole month to update! I apologize, but I only have a few chapters left with this and then I'm done! Yay!

-----------

With a second cup of cappuccino in her hands, Hermione made her way slowly down to breakfast in the Great Hall. Even after wasting time in the kitchens and the library she was still rather early, but it didn't matter. She'd rather be by herself anyway.

Pushing open the large doors she saw that only people occupying the Gryffindor table were Harry and a second year she didn't know. The other three tables were equally close to empty. All four looked up as she walked in, and all but two people went back to their meal.

She gave Harry a weak smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and sat down in front of him; her back to the Slytherin table so that she wouldn't have to look at the other person who was still staring at her. She could feel Draco's eyes boring into her back and her hands shook as she set her Styrofoam cup on the white tablecloth.

"He's-" Harry started.

"Yes I know." Hermione whispered. She was fighting every second to keep herself from turning to look at him. Every muscle in her body protested, but she shoved everything to the back of her mind. Rifling through her school bag, she pulled out a clean piece of parchment, her quill, and a bottle of red ink.

She felt Harry watching her as she slowly pulled the stopper out of the tiny bottle and dipped the tip of her quill inside. Taking a deep breath she moved her hand so that it was poised over the left side of the parchment. She froze. Her eyes were staring so hard at the parchment, Harry thought any moment it'd burst into flames.

A drop of ink fell from the quill and dripped onto the parchment. Hermione watched, detached from reality, as the crimson ink bleed into the woven paper and spread outward in tiny, spidery trails.

"Hermoine?"

She blinked her hazel eyes. Swallowing her fear she took a long, shaky breath and started to write.

After ten minutes she had only managed to write down two sentences. She felt his gaze leave her and she gave an audible sigh of relief. Turning back to her writing she got back down to work.

She was barely aware of the other Gryffindors arriving one-by-one. She just stayed hunched over her parchment and her quill continued to scratch inky letters upon it. Harry must have said something she hadn't heard, because the chatter was at an extreme minimum -- a Gryffindor rarity -- and no one bothered her or tried to sneakily peer at whatever she was writing.

With fifteen minutes left in breakfast Hermione signed her name and folded up the parchment into an envelope. She quickly scrawled a name across the front. Pulling out her wand she tapped it twice and a few whispered words made it disappear in a swirl of glitter.

Without a word to the rest of the table she stuffed her things back into her bag and walked away. After the first few clicks of her Mary Janes on the stones she felt his gaze back on her. It was so sudden that she couldn't help but look over at him.

Her heart pounded and her body whirred into life. Her footsteps slowed as his gray eyes swept over her body and met her own swirling eyes. Pleasure swept over her -- she could just feel his hands on her body -- his kisses exploring every inch of her skin. She shivered.

_...I made the right decision..._

She whipped her head back around to face the hall doors and her footsteps sped back up. She ducked her head slightly so that her long tresses of hair fell off her shoulders and shielded her face from view. The door closed behind her with a **BANG!**

--

Hermione sipped her cappuccino, thankful that Hagrid had chosen to ignore it. The heat in between her hands kept her cold thoughts from freezing her to death and the mild-bitterness kept her mind focused on the lesson.

Hagrid was animatedly talking about Lethifolds, but Hermione's mind was far from the lesson.

--

Draco dutifully pulled out his notebook of parchment and prepared to take notes, but he couldn't even think about pretending to pay attention to Professor Binns' dull lecture. His mind was far from the goblin attack of 450 A.D.

Bending over sideways he dug through his bag and grabbed his History of Magic book. He pulled it out and something fell from between the pages.

Recognizing the handwriting that spelled out his name in red ink, he snatched it up impatiently. Tearing the seal on the envelope he opened it up and pulled the letter from inside. He unfolded it and laid it down in his notebook so as not to raise attention from his addlebrained professor.

__

Draco,

It's hard to find the words. You betrayed me, Draco. I should have seen it coming. Everyone said so -- but I convinced myself that you loved me. Did you ever say it? Ever tell me you loved me? I don't remember, but I guess it doesn't matter now, does it?

I read your journal last night. It made me so mad because I desperately wanted to hate you for the rest of my life. But what I read in those pages told me more about you than I think anyone else in the world knows. I think about it now, as I'm writing this letter to you, and I laugh. I laugh because, ironically, it made me love you even more. 

Yes, I said it, didn't I? I love you. Probably even more than life itself. That's why I've come to my decision. I understand what did with your journal, but the effort was too little too late. You know as well as I that our relationship would never work. Fate is against us. So I've decided that it's over -- I'm sorry. Please stay away from me.

Goodbye,

Hermione

Draco would have cried if he hadn't forgotten how to do so long ago. Instead, he sat there with her letter clutched in his hand and stared off into space; shocked down to his very core.

----

Sorry to just cut it off there, but I just love cliff-hangers. I might have the next chapter up today 'cuz it's like freaking hailing -- so hopefully soccer tryouts are going to be cancelled.

Review!

Kitty Malfoy


End file.
